Mi Dulce Prisionero
by Cristofer25
Summary: Lapis pasó tanto tiempo encerrada en ese espejo tan sola, abandonada y olvidada. Ahora que fue liberada al fin por su pequeño salvador Steven, buscará venganza contra las Gemas de Cristal tomando lo mas preciado de ellas siendo ahora para Lapis también lo más preciado en su vida. [Steven x Lapis] /Cover by poti-bolg art/
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Un pequeño fic que tenia en mente hace mucho, desligado como final alterno de "La gema del espejo" yendo al Steven x Lapis... por escasez de este emparejamiento y por que me gusta un poco...**

[Problemas con el español neutral internacional resuelto o lo intento.]

 **Opinen, dejen sus revisiones y disfruten.**

 **Cover by poti-bolg art**

 **" _Cuando piensas que estas solo, recuerda, hay alguien para ti_."**

* * *

Capitulo: 1

(prologo)

"¡Steven vuelve aquí ahora mismo!" Con ira la gema líder vuelve a ponerse sus lentes aturdida por la desobediencia aun incrédula pero sobre todo enojada junto a perla sobre exaltada y amatista sorprendida por ver a su hermanito actuar así.

"¡Steveeeeenn!" El eco pudo llegar seguro a todos los habitantes de ciudad playa. "Ese jovencito esta en serios problemas..." Ajusto sus emblemáticas gafas lista para la persecución.

* * *

"¡Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento!" El joven que acababa de revelarse contra su madrastra gema y solo pudo correr tan rápido como pudo para escapar de sus regaños.

La fuerte voz rugia llena de autoridad en la gema magenta Garnet, quien demandaba que el joven desobediente parase de correr por las escaleras con el espejo en manos que tantos problemas le traía, pero no pararía, no lo haría por el simple hecho que ese espejo le quería decir mucho más de lo que sabia. ¿Qué le ocultan? y por que tanto afán en quitárselo y guardarlo de nuevo lejos del joven, si este espejo le suplicaba que no le dijera y tendría que ayudarlo si eso significara aceptar uno de los castigos extremos de su familia.

Con ese terrible pensamiento imaginando las posibilidades de su castigo impulsándolo a continuar. Steven termina llegando con jadeos al extremo de la playa sin más escapatoria por la salada agua del océano. El joven Universe se oculta asustado tras una roca solo pudiendo recurrir desesperado a su amigo espejo.

"¡¿Que voy hacer?!" Steven estaba muy alterado. Se vio forzado a parar solo a mirar el espejo que le mostró solo repeticiones sin sentido para el.

"¡Steven!..." Los gritos desesperados de las gemas alertaron a Steven quien empezó a sudar, se le acababa el tiempo. Necesitaba ayudar al espejo ya.

"¡Vamos! solo quiero ayudarte, ¡dime que tengo que hacer!" Steven entre tanto sudor ve con sorpresas el reflejo del espejo formando una imagen de si mismo y la gema rota incrustada detrás, mostrando que tenia que sacarla. Sin dudar, Steven voltea el espejo viendo la gran gema azul agrietada. Queda confiar que algo bueno sucediera, que todo esto que hizo valiese la pena.

' _Esta bien si tu lo dices'_ Steven separo la gema azul incrustada desprendiéndose de su mano y empezó a levitar emitiendo una brillante luz segadora forzando a Steven a cerrar sus ojos por el fulgor de la formación del cuerpo físico de la gema quien segundos después cayo al suelo afligida.

"Whoaa... pero que!?." El joven Universe no lo podía creer. Todo este tiempo estuvo protegiendo una gema, ese espejo a estado albergando una bellísima gema quien se mostraba ahora con diferentes tonos de azules usando un vestido largo que dejaba al desnudo su espalada donde su gema azul agrietada se exponía.

"G-gracias..." La gema tan debilitada con su poco aliento le da su gratitud a su salvador misterioso. Steven quedo anonadado ante la revelación de la bellisima gema, rápidamente corrio a su lado para asegurarse del bienestar de la extraña gema azul. volteándose a esta, Steven nota sus ojos como espejos reflejantes. "Tu, oh-" La gema azul pierde el balance a lo que el joven la sujeta para enderezarse. "Me-me escuchaste, de verdad me hablaste. Tu eres Steven ¿verdad?..." Con algo de rubor las mejías se tornan de un azul intenso al apreciar mas de cerca a su salvador.

"Jejeje, soy Steven" Apreciando mejor el rostro de la bella gema azul fue inevitable que el también cayera en rubor, siendo por un momento en las nubes Steven vuelve a enfocarse. "¿Q-quien eres?"

"Y-yo?" Tan atónita quedo la gema a su pregunta. "Mi nombre es Lapis, Lapislázuli" sonando tan gentil como pudo sin caer en la vergüenza delante de su salvador quien sostenía su mano sintiendo el extraño pero agradable calor que emanaba de el.

"Lapis , ¿te encuentras bien?" Con un tono preocupante se dirije a Lapis quien sigue absorbiendo todo tan rapido siendo tanto por asimilar.

"Mi-mi gema... " Lapis cae arrodillada por la tristeza al darse cuenta del estado deplorable de su gema.

"¿Puedo verla un poco?" Lapis solo se limita a asentir con dolor dejando a Steven apreciarla mejor la condición de la joya azul. "Oh vaya, si es una grieta" Los suaves sollozos de Lapis impactan lastima al corazon bueno de Steven quien supo que hacer. Con solo escupir en su mano todo se arreglaría.

' _Ya no mas vuelos, ya no tengo mas utilidad para nadie, mi diamante azul_...' La joya intento contener sus lagrimas, pero fue inútil ahora se sentia desmoronada, vacía e inservible. Destrozada en todos los sentidos sin ninguna razón para existir-

"Uhhgg" Sin aviso Lapis se retuerce al sentir untándole algo húmedo y viscoso en su espalda. Pero fue todo para su beneficio. En un santiamén sintio como sus energias y su cuerpo volvian a lo que fue antes nunca se había sentido tan revitalizada ¿Pero como? Lapis se giró atónita para ver a su pequeño salvador muy sonriente.

"¡Listo!, ¿te sientes mucho mejor no?" Tan simpático, Steven se limpió el resto de su saliva en su camisa viendo a Lapis recobrar la iris de sus ojos tan profundos y hermosos.

De verdad le importaba su bienestar. "Tu- Porqué?"

"Somos gemas no" él joven solo rasco su brazo algo apenado. "Nos cuidamos entre nosotros" Le dio una gratificante sonrisa que sacudió de sentimientos a lázuli por dentro.

Fijamente ambos mirándose a los ojos atrapados en ese grato momento, Lapis muy llena de esperanzas le devuelve un gesto gentil tomándole de la mano al pequeño muchacho.

...

"¡STEVEN!" Las tres gemas maternas se hicieron presente interrumpiendo el tierno momento, portando sus respectivas armas por lo que veian decidieron apartar a su hijo antes de que todo se saliera de control "¡Aléjate de ella Steven!" Grito Perla angustiada.

"Chicas no-" Steven intentó interferir en medio para proteger a la gema azul, pero Lapis le gano esa idea, con furia y rabia las aguas pacíficas del océano a sus espaldas empezaron a inquietarse.

"Ustedes..." Lapis reconoció esas siluetas.

"L-Lapis?" La joya azul paso por largo con su mirada oculta en su flequillo.

La ira domino a la ninfa de azul. Lapis sacudió la tierra con un grito de rechazo. "¡LÁRGUENSE!" Brazos y látigos de agua se formaron en una posición amenazante hacia las gemas de cristal quienes se posicionaron a la defensiva.

La líder observo incrédula pero al ver mejor por la iluminación de la luna supo de quien se trataba '¡ _¿TU?!'_ Era imposible que la amenaza de hace tanto volviera. La fusión respondió con orden asumiendo lo peor.

"¡Basta! Devuélvenos a Steven ¡ahora!" Garnet intentando sonar simpática sin bajar sus guantes formando puños a la gema azul quien no le sonaba para nada convincente a queriendo solo apartarla de su pequeño salvador y no les permitiría eso.

"¡¿Y luego que?! Encerrarme en otro espejo de nuevo, ¡para la eternidad!" La actitud gentil de la gema azul se volteo por completo pero era entendible para Steven, ya que ella se encontraba en gran peligro, tenia que detenerlas.

"¡Garnet! Ya detente por favor, ¡Lapis no les a hecho nada!" Steven intento aligerar la tensión entre las gemas.

La líder magenta no le haría caso a su pequeño. Supo que la gema que liberó era un peligro para el mundo y lo conocía por experiencia propia.

"Steven aléjate de ella" Amatista nunca antes gritaba con tanta preocupación a por hermano.

Y esa preocupación fue el motivo, el detonante.

"Ya entiendo, Steven..."

"Eh?" Steven solo se voltea a Lapis al oír su nombre quien la miraba con una sonrisa provocando una sensación muy perturbadora ante las circunstancias.

"Entonces yo tomaré algo muy preciado de ustedes... Y lo haré mio" Como si nada las alas de agua aparecieron de la espalda de la ninfa, ordenando a las aguas saladas que retuvieran a las gemas mentirosas.

Steven solo tragó saliva al ver a Lapis caminar hacia el lentamente y arrodillarse a su estatura.

"Ahora tu seras mi prisionero... Steven..." Claramente sonrojada, la Lapis toma al chico de sorpresa entre sus brazos y con fuerza emprende vuelo hacia el cielo.

"¡STEVEN!" las tres gemas intentaron alcázar a la gema raptora siendo inútil sus esfuerzos ya se encontraba en el aire con una ventajosa distancia.

"¡Garneeet! ¡Perlaaaaaa! ¡Amatistaaaaaaaaaaaa!" el grito de socorro de su hijo sonó en la distancia dejando perplejas y sobre todo confundidas, ¿que acababa de pasar?

La huida fue breve, dejándonos con nada más que el silencio de la noche y su cielo estrellado.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Otro capitulo del corto fic y DragShot gracias por ese enfoque, daré un poco mas de énfasis en tus sugerencias. Por otro lado también la razón de la continuación, fácil... No hay en existencia fics de este emparejamiento y eso me resulta raro...**

 **Vuelvo a mi seriedad.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones e ideas, siempre son tomadas en cuenta sin importar si tienes cuenta o no, por empalagosa que sea también... menos Snu Snu eso no, no ...**

[Para interesados en leer las redenciones (Como se hacen buenas) de Jasper, Lapis y Peridot de una manera mas... ejem genial, buscar mi otra historia desligada ejem...]

 **Sin más que expresar...**

 **/Cover art by poti-bolg/**

* * *

Capítulo: 2

Los sonidos de las olas golpeaban las orillas de la playa, cada vez mas fuertes llegaban a los oídos del joven secuestrado Steven. Por si fuera mas los rayos del sol molestaban sus blandos ojos empezando a reaccionar a la poca visibilidad reconociendo donde se encontraba; una cueva no muy oscura y poco iluminada pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a el, afligido intento moverse pero algo lo limitaba, lo estaba contrayendo hacia atrás en su espalda notando por fin lo que se le aferraba por la cintura bajando la mirada a esos brazos azules tan familiares.

"Lapis..." Susurro casi afónico por todo los gritos de anoche. Steven volteo con cuidado, al parecer la gema azul no estaba consciente como si estuviera en algun tipo de trance como ¿dormida?,no se podía explicar las razones de todo lo acontecido era su oportunidad de su escape de todos los desastrosos eventos anteriores de la noche específicamente como ella lo había declarado su prisionero de cierto modo.

Era imposible no caer en el rubor al sentir mas el agarre de los brazos de la gema azul quien aun con el poco ajetreo tenia sus ojos cerrados y eso sin contar la vergonzosa posición el tener su cabeza contra el pecho de la gema... Solo tenia que mantener su compostura apesar de tener toda su cara roja ya no tenia que parecer un peluche.

Lentamente y seguro, Steven empieza a liberarse del estrujon. Moviendo un brazo a la vez apartandolos con cuidado de no despertar a Lapis. Despacio, empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva dando un ultimo vistazo a la hermosa gema durmiente contra la pared.

' _Ojala las cosas hubiesen salido mejor...'_ Con eso en mente Steven reconocer su propio error o simplemente quería creer que podía hablar con ella sin echarle la culpa a su familia, ya que no los molestaría esta vez. Era su oportunidad de redimir su encuentro. Claro esta vez sin salir disparados al cielo.

"Hey, Lapis..." Steven le susurra suavemente pero no fue la respuesta que esperaba, abruptamnete los ojos de la gema de agua se abren sin aviso enfocando su atención en el niño temblante.

"Oh, ya despertaste de tu trance también" la gema junta sus manos con satisfacción y una empatica sonrisa "Ahora podemos volver a intentar ir a casa juntos..."

"Espera, ¿Que?"

. . .

* * *

. . .

"¡AHHHHhhh!, ¡Nooooo deee nuevoooo!" A grandes velocidades como si nada, la gema despego a toda prisa sujetando a su dulce prisionero asegurado entre sus brazos. No pudo reaccionar tan rápido el joven Steven. El vaciado de oxigeno a cada segundo pudiendo apreciar cada vez mas cerca el basto espacio y como se apreciaba la curba de la tierra. Esto definitivamente era malo.

"Descuida Steven, ya saldremos de esta asquerosa roca pronto" Lapis dijo sin dejar de sonreír sin que le afectara en lo más mínimo la fuerza de velocidad empleada en ella ignorando al sofocado Steven por no dejar de pensar en retornar a su anhelado hogar.

"L-Lapis, si salgo del planeta yo-yo..." Steven no aguanto más. Quedo inconsciente al terminar de escupir sus últimos aires cayendo en trance nuevamente.

"¡¿Steven!?" La gema alada detuvo su vuelo preocupada por el estado de su rehén, algo en su gema salvadora no era normal, estaba enlazado con la asquerosa roca de alguna forma. " Ahggg,¡Por que a mi!" La gema azul alzo sus alas en picada de vuelta al islote que había usado como escondite. Descendiendo con mas cuidado, Lapis especulaba que le pasaba a su pequeño prisionero.

. . .

Le tomo unos momentos para recobrar la consciencia de evadir la muerte... de nuevo. Steven reabrió sus ojos sintiendo tanto dolor dentro en su pecho y ese mareo incesante eran los efectos de caer tan rápido a grandes alturas. Lento y desorientado volvió a alzar la vista en donde estaba, al parecer no era su playa familiarizada de siempre, esta tenia algunas palmeras sin señales de civilización cercana dejándolo solo con la joya azul sentada junto la orilla contemplando nada mas que el gran océano manipulando el agua en distintas formas a su antojo.

Reponiéndose del malestar, Steven vuelve a intentar charlar con la gema azul sin preocupación de que vaya a llevarlo al espacio.

"Ouhh" sobándose su cabeza. "¿Por que quieres salir del planeta Lapis?" Le pregunto pero no hubo respuesta de la despojada gema azul que el ruido de las olas y la respiración del muchacho confuso. "Hey, Lapis ¿te encuentras bien?" La compasión del joven prevaleció mas que su miedo o intriga por respuestas al final el tenia que dar sus hechos de qué es para hacerla entrar en razón sin.

"Humm" La gema siguió ignorante.

"Ehhh, Lapis quizás deberías saber que soy mitad humano jeje"

Lapis se giró dudosa al oír esa extraña palabra "¿Un humano?" No tenía idea alguna y era evidente en su respueta.

Un breve suspiro salio de Steven. Llego el momento de explicarle la historia humana junto con su origen con esperanza de obtener respuestas comprensibles de la gema azul al final.

. . .

Steven comenzó desde el principio, su principio, omitiéndole uno que otro detalle como ser hijo de Rose Cuarzo por temor de como lo absorbiera Lapislázuli por la clara evidencia de los sucesos de a noche. Era claro que Lapis conocía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás a las gemas de cristal, inclusive esa mirada de odio hacía Garnet. ¿Qué sucedió en ese entonces? Era la duda que a tormenta al joven pues era mejor reservárselo para él mismos por ahora. Para obtener respuesta incompletas de su captora, quizás hasta responder sus dudas del pasado de sus madrastas que tanto le han ocultado.

Situándonos en las emociones internas de Lapis no lo tomo tan mal, sabia que existía seres vivos no pensantes que ahora al saber más sobre la mugrosa roca en la que estaba se llamaba tierra ' _Oh, que original son los terranos... '_ Pensó sarcástica pero más importante la colonización del planeta madre jamás paso, dando via libre a los humanos y más aún importante, su pequeño tierno prisionero es descendiente de una gema que sacrifico su cuerpo con un humano debil y patético, no se explicaba el por qué.

"Sólo no entiendo algo Steven" Lapis mira al híbrido a su lado.

"Emmm, ¿Qué cosa?" levantó una ceja teniendo el presentimiento de que algo la molestaba o solo era la hambre que sentia.

"¿Por que tu... 'Madre'?" Lapis uso la palabra que le describió Steven a lo que él asintió satisfecho. "Por qué ella tuvo eso con un humano..." Lapis se retrajo, no queria sonar cruel ante su prisionero por lo que es. "Me refiero, ¿Por qué sacrificarse y tenerte junto a un humano? Yo no entiendo" la gema hizo énfasis en su inocente pregunta.

Steven muy bien sabía la respuesta causándole un leve sonrojo, iba a ser más complicado pensó.

"Verás Lapis" una pausa incómoda antes de las oleadas de colores. "Mi madre y mi padre se amaron mucho-" la gema azul inclinó la cabeza con inocencia. "-El amor es... Un sentimiento..., cariñoso, calido y amistoso que sientes hacía otros que te preocupan" una cara roja se formo con todo ese sudor. "Y mientras el amor sea mutuo, es para todos sin importar la especie" Termino de explicar con una amable gesto.

La gema azul miró a la suave arena de sus pies. Se sentia satisfecha y extraña a la vez. Asimilándolo bien en la perspectiva del rojo Steven ella sé hizo una idea propia con su lealtad a los azules, pero con el híbrido prisionero era, ¿diferente? Y tenia su respuesta del amor.

La gema pestañea dándose a entender. "Entonces... Significa ¿que yo te amo?"

...

 _Viento to de incomodidad..._

 _..._

Steven se desmayó al instante. sumándole su hambre que rujia de su estómago, Lapis se conmocionó al ver caer a su amado prisionero.

"¡Steven!" La gema azul acomodo al devilitado Steven en su regazo "¡Que te ocurre! Steven, Háblame..." Steven solo llevo sus manos a su estómago entre quejidos.

"Ugggh, tengo mucha hambre, necesitó comida... Agghhh" los estriños pararon por ahora pero Lapis estaba tan preocupada, no tenia idea que hacer para ayudar.

"Steven, ¡por favor dime donde conseguir esa comida!" La gema estaba errática.

"Necesito ir Aghhhh, alguna tienda en la ciudad uhhh-" a Lapis no le agradó mucho la idea de irse alguna civilicacion humana cerca "-sino moriré..." Los ojos de la joya azul se abrieron todo lo que podían. Desprevenido volvió a tomar a su prisionero para alzarse de inmediato al vuelo.

Ya en una posición ventajosa en el aire, Lapislázuli observaba desde una gran altura si encontraba alguna estructura familiar humana como las que vio a través de su visión cuando se encontraba como un espejo. Centrándose en su objetivo ve un pueblo cercano y no dudo en ir ni un momento.

* * *

Cercanías de un Pueblo.

Lapis aterrizo en las cercanías del primitivo asentamiento humano por precaución de estos. Ya tenia suficiente el ser fugitiva de las mentirosas Gemas de cristal y no queria meterse en mas problemas con las patéticas vidas terranas.

"¡Steven!" el joven hambriento despertó a su realidad. "¡ya llegamos a este puesto humano que debes hacer! ¡Por favor no mueras!" Lapis casi lloraba.

El muchacho solo se enderezo para poder caminar por su cuenta en vez de ser cargado todo el tiempo, no es que no le molestase pero todo el ajetreo de volar aquí y allá lo revolvía.

"Estoy bien Lapis" Steven se compuso como siempre dejando aun lado su hambre se volte en todas direcciones notando un gran cartel anunciando el lugar en donde se encontraban. "¿Villa chica?"

Un inmenso cartel como el de ciudad playa exceptuando que la mascota era un maíz con cara sonriente y en vez del océano a su alrededor eran grandes sembrados de maíz hasta donde se podían ver desde una loma junto a la carretera.

"Wow, este lugar debe ser genial y no lo digo por todo ese maíz jeje" Steven sonriente se gira a la Lapis extrañada, no le encontraba gracia o lógica alguna pero también le devolvió el gesto contenta. "Mmm, bueno vamos Lapis" Steven tomo la iniciativa tomándola de la mano encorvando a la gema azul quien se dejo llevar.

Causandole curiosidad del por que ir de sus extremidades, Lapis se dejó llevar por su pequeño.

Villa Chica/Smallvile - En alguna avenida

Las miradas de todos los peatones y lugareños se posaban en la pareja que iba de la mano, Pero la atención mas aun en la peculiar jovencita azul que andaba descalza por las esquinas junto al niño que dirigía sus pasos por suerte no era un pueblo muy concurrido.

"Vayaaaaa, si que este pueblo es genial tiene de todo..." Con estrellas el muchacho solo miraba las numerosas tiendas; como el departamento de maíz, la tienda de maíz y el super departamento tienda de maíz.

Pero, Lapis en cambio ella solo no dejaba de ver con repugnancia a los humildes humanos que alzaban sus manos cuando ella pasaba a sus lados, pareciese signos de demencia o falta de inteligencia no lo sabia con certeza, sintiendo como en todos ellos tenían agua dentro de sus cuerpos se resistió a la idea de hacerlos estallar pero no era una aptitud de ella y tampoco queria quedar mal con su tierno prisionero quien la dirigía a un extraño complejo con un enorme circulo en su techo.

"¡Ohhhh!" Steven grito de emociono al ver el local tan familiar. Un mágico lugar en donde puede sentirse como dn casa. "Aquí también tienen una gran dona ¡Que bien!" Steven dio un pequeño brinco y se volteo a Lapis. "Hey Lapis, voy a entrar un momento por comida así que puedeeeeeesss quedarte aqui hasta que vuelva" La gema azul asiente confiante en la palabra de su Steven. Ademas ella puede sentir su presencia por su agua a kilómetros a la redonda y si intentara escapar lo traería sin problemas. "OK ya vuelvo"

Steven procedio a entrar en la tienda de rosquillas dejando por el momento a Lapis parada allí con nada mas que sus pensamientos. Profundizando en la historia que le contó sobre su madre la gema y el humano unidos por un sentimiento que no entendía en su totalidad algo que quizás encontrase respuesta en su dulce prisionero.

"¡Noooo!"

Lapis curiosa voltea donde se produjo el grito viendo como una humana pequeña sollozaba hacia el suelo con lo que pareciese un animal acuático salido de su mojado entorno.

"¿Q-que sucede?" había duda si interferir con la humana con lagrimas en sus ojos pero Lapis era mas gentil por instinto.

"Mi-mi pez se esta muriendo yo-yo, fue un accidente..."

Compadeciéndose de la inofensiva humana. Lapis ve a la criatura amarilla en el suelo como se retorcía por agua sin decir mas, la ninfa azul manipulo las aguas que seguían en el suelo levantándolas junto al pez llevándolas de nuevo a la bolsa en la mano de la sorprendida niña que dejo de llorar.

"Ya tranquila, puedes cuidarlo mejor" La simpatía de la gema azul pareciera prevalecer con una sonrisa que cambio la aptitud triste de la tierna niña en alegría por la mágica acción.

"G-gracias, señorita azul..." La niña solo abrazo con cuidado a su nueva mascota y se fue corriendo tras la adelantada madre distraída por su celular.

Quedando nuevamente sola. Lapis con esa sensación cálida de agradecimiento con la humana. ¿Qué pasó? Antes que la gema pensara en que sucedió, se escucha con claridad el sonido de las puertas moverse detrás volviéndose a ver a su pequeño que venía masticando gustoso una dona cargando una bolsa de estas y otra de palomitas de maíz.

"Wooow, fuistes muy amable" Entre mordiscos Steven pudo contemplar toda la acción mientras salía.

"Bueno, yo solo-" no encontraba una buena explicación por que lo hizo, solo lo hizo y se sentía de la nada gratificada. "Yo, no lo sé" Miro al suelo y luego a su Steven.

"Mmm, es sencillo Lapis tú eres buena y los buenos hacemos cosas buenas por los demás" El pequeño pareció más satisfecho con su respuesta que la gema azul en intriga. "Ven Lapis vamos a buscar un lugar para sentarnos un rato" con eso dicho Steven volvió a tomar la mano para guiar a la gema desconcertada a un banco cercano a ellos.

Ya ambos en sentados en ese tranquilo suburbio existía esa tensión entre captor y rehén o solo era Lapis por que Steven disfrutaba contento sus palomitas de regalo por la compra qué hizo pero no era el caso.

Preocupado por su captora debió preguntar con suavidad "Lapis,¿te encuentra bien?"

"Steven yo... yo solo quiero ir a mi hogar" Lapis en llanto, se escondía en su flequillo de Steven por sus lagrimas, era obvio el estado decadente en sus emociones y no sabia si echarle la culpa a su pequeño prisionero de tenerla atada a la tierra.

...

Un suspiró doloroso en el joven salio. "Yo también quiero volver a mi casa..." sonaban tan amargó en ambos y las razones no eran sencillas pues aún quedaban incógnitas que resolver.

"Steven..." Lazuli tomo la mano del muchacho al oir esas palabras sin intensión de soltarlo y dejarlo ir.

Llegando a un plano del lugar. Nos Deja con el plano del paraje campestre, la suave brisa que azota las cosechas de aquel perdido lugar y el deseoso hogar por retornar.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Bien luego de ya terminar de publicar mi trío de fics desligados ("Siempre habrá un hogar" , "Muy interesante en ti" y "Mi dulce prisionero") pretendo claro actualizarlos y darlos por hecho en un futuro lejano.**

 **De nuevo gracias por todas las revisiones, opiniones, etc. Recuerden leerlos me motiva así que no teman en señalar alguna falla o comentar lo que les gusto, ustedes son los mejores por tomarse el tiempo de leerme muchas Gracias.**

 **Solo un dato. Es difícil escribir en una mini tableta ya que todas los capítulos que subo son totalmente editados e intentar redactados desde esta diminuta cosa es agobiante, así pues sean comprensibles.**

 **Sin más...**

 **/Cover art by poti-bolg/**

 **" _Solos tu y yo, nuestro cuento perfecto, nuestra historia de dos, tu eres mi mundo y eres todo lo que podría desear..."_**

* * *

Capitulo: 3

La tarde está muriendo como un hogar humilde que se apaga allá en la distancia, sobre las cosechas amarillas y montes verdes quedando algunas brasas ardientes del resplandor del anhelado sol abriendo paso a las a cercanías de la luna y sus estrellas. Significa que el ocaso a empezado y el día se tornará noche, pero no es de preocupar, por que de toda oscuridad siempre llegará la luz.

¿Verdad?

Dos almas azul y rosa cada una lejos de casa se juntaban reposando en un banco sentados. Tras sus espaldas las inmensas cosechas del exquisito grano de maíz en abundancia dejándolos frente al pequeño pueblo tan rural y calmado llamado Villa chica. Un lugar perdido de las masas de comunicación y las grandes industrias, justamente esta noche celebraría con un festival el exceso del grano que producían.

Pero no se engañen al bello paraje y su destacada decoración del lugar, ya que esas despojadas joyas no querían estar allí. El más pequeño y joven llamado Steven estaba contra su voluntad retenido por la mano fría de la joya de agua como si de una cadena se tratase. Lapis por su parte solamente al oír mencionar que su melancólico prisionero deseaba regresar con las mentirosas de cristal. Ella se aferró inmediatamente a su extremidad asegurándose de no apartarlo de su lado... Nunca.

Unas horas atrás, el joven le había ofrecido aperitivos, claro tenía presente que las gemas no necesitaban comer pero eso no quebrantaba el espíritu optimista de aligerar el ambiente entre ellos aunque no sirvió en lo absoluto.

Lapis ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo mantuvo un bajo perfi aún así no dejaba de soltarle la mano a su Steven. provocándole pensamientos maliciosos ' _¿por qué no estar juntos para la eternidad en el planeta madre? estaría juntó a mi respetada azul viviendo siempre con Steven abrazándole todo el tiempo, pero si no fuera por esas traidoras, mentirosas, rebeldes gemas de cristal'_ Sus deseos de reunirse con su monarca azul eran fuertes.

Steven no tenía idea a la indiferencia de la gema azul. Sencillamente el quería que todo estuviera resuelto. Que todos fueran felices.

Continuando con Lapis, esta siguiera ideándose su perversa fantasía _'Quizás debería ir a buscarlas y destruirlas de una vez, no mejor acabó con este patético planeta secándolo por completo matando a todos los orgánicos, así su única alternativa es venir conmigo...'_

"Lapis, estás bien?" Steven agitó el hombro de su captora trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Lapis se retrajo a su horrida fantasía o era lo que ella deseaba tanto que sucediera. No lo sabía y mejor pretender no saberlo. La confusa joya solo querer ir de vuelta a su hogar pero no podia emprender vuelo al espacio sin dejar a su prisionero en la sucia tierra ... mejor optar por esperar y pensar una solución que lo incluya junto con él.

"Y-yo-" Lapis despertó de su iracunda fantasía. "-estoy bien" Hablo con gracia desacelerando su voz a la acostumbrada.

"Estabas de nuevo dormida?"

Lapis arqueo una ceja sin entender. "¿Dormida?"

"Mmm... Bueno es cuando tú te sientes cansado y deseas pues, dormir. Es a eso a lo que le llamaste 'Trance" Steven rascó su cabeza curioso "Ehhh acaso ¿Cómo aprendiste a dormir?"

"Bueno yo-" El tiempo presa de sus sentimientos y ansías de libertad en la eterna espera dentro de ese espejo fue la causante del decliné de su mente casi perdiendo la cordura lo que causó su estado de abandono. La ninfa no tenía que estar sola nunca más, Steven era su gratificación a su larga espera "Supongo que fue en el espejo..." Respondió algo dolida.

"Ouuuhh" El joven no pretendía revivir los conmocionados sentimientos reprimidos de la gema azul. Su puro corazón no toleraría verla así de apagada "Lapis, Tú ya no estás sola lo vez" Steven sacudió su mano entrelazada con la de la joya "Ya no hay nada que temer, estamos juntos en esto"

El consuelo apaciguó una vez más la tortuosa alma de Lapis restaurando su habitual serenidad habitual.

"Así que dormir es descansar con los ojos cerrados verdad?" Steven asintió afirmando la idea de Lapiz "Es ¿Cómo cuando dormimos juntos?"

. . .

Suspirando inquietud "D-de cierto modo, si..." Dijo avergonzado, los aíres de incomodidad regresaban entre ellos o solo en Steven que le daba un doble sentido a su mala interpretación. "Podrías soltar mi mano, la has tomado todo el día" Dijo Steven, moviendo su brazo para que notara otra vez el apego forzoso.

Lapis miró sin apartar su ojos de su rehén, con su apacible voz dice sencillamente. "No..."

¿Cuándo tomo su extremidad? Ni se habia dado cuenta si misma, su cuerpo debió de actuar por instinto para mantenerlo cerca de ella. El rubor en sus mejias azules era tan intenso y no sabia como expresar todo ese 'Amor' que sentia por este híbrido.

Las gotas de sudor en Steven sumándole su rostro rojo afligido eran visibles en el muchacho tan apenado. Pocos lugareños pasaban de largo extrañados por la empalagosa escena. Y no sabrían si gritar que el era una victima de secuestro por que no le creerían a tal afortunado muchacho.

Lapis recuperó al parecer simpatía. Con un simple gesto, cerro sus ojos contenta de afirmarle su afectó más aún, sin previó avisó envolvió con sus brazos a los hombros del tierno muchacho remarcando la notoria diferencia de estaturas entre ambos, como si fueran una adolescente y niño... Un niño con la mejor suerte del universo.

¿Qué edad contaría al sazón? al chico ¿Once o doce años? Más bien serían trece, porque antes es demasiado temprano para enamorarse tan de veras. A la gema de azul seria más difícil adivinar su edad ya que prácticamente es inmortal aparentando ser una adolecente.

Era la sensación acogedora que emana abrazar al cálido prisionero mitad humano, mitad gema producto de un sentimiento extraño. Dentro de Lapis que se manifestaba como nunca lo hizo a otra gema, pero a Steven Únicamente con el se revelaba una emoción de afecto y apegó, probablemente esto era a lo que llamaban amor. La curiosidad de expresar simplemente Lapis no entendía y quería aprender a exteriorizar su cariño.

Al Rehén Steven ya de por si le sudaban las dos manos de la tanta presión ejercida para su desgracia era retenido por un largo estrujon. No era como los cariñosos de su padre ni los tiernos que recibía de las gemas, este no se detendría aunque entre mas intentara soltarse más era, Lapis no rompería el lazo causándole la sensación de hormigueo que indicaba que no les estaba circulando suficiente sangre.

Su garganta seca sin beber agua en todo el dia le sumaba su inquietud y pronto volvería a tener hambre para la cena. Resumiendo; no tenían donde quedarse, ni que comer y el frio de la noche pronto se presentaría.

' _¿Podría ser esto peor!'_ pensó retóricamente Steven sin saber que el universo tiene raras formas de actuar contra uno mismo.

"Ohhh qué linda pareja de jóvenes, tomados de la mano que tiernos"

Una voz suave y gastada se oyó venir. Una notable anciana morena con un bastón en el cual apoyarse que pasaba casualmente o desafortunadamente por allí.

"Emmm señora somos solo amigos... Creo" Steven no quería sonar malcriado ante la soñara mayor con perversas intensiones de husmear.

"Awwww, me recuerdan a mis tiempos de juventud solo les faltaria un besó y listo es una telenovela de amor Jijiji" Esa longeva risa perturba al joven cuarzo.

lazuli miro ajena a la humana "¿Qué es un besó?..." Volviendo a su postura sentada.

La dulce anciana veia un poco extraño el color de la piel de la adolescente. Pero los jovenes siempre cambiaban sus gustos y modas, lo paso por alto y decide explicarle a la chica azul. "Oh ya sabes lo que hacen normalmente los novios jojojo"

Otra rara palabra más del vocabulario humano por aprender "Novios?" Dejo pensante a la gema azul.

Eso es demasiada informacion...

"¡Jejeje!" interrumpiendo la excesiva información que en un futuro cercano podría perjudicar al joven seriamente, Steven se levanta y pretende alejarse educadamente de la abuela. "Vaya que tarde, Lapis es mejor que vayamos a ver por ahi jeje" Dijo observando un reloj imaginario.

Quizas la señora los malentendia. Aun asi no podia objetar lo adorables que se veian junto y queria contribuir. "Deberían ir al festival en la plaza, hoy celebramos la cosa amarila, cual era su nombre? " Dijo la olvidadiza anciana.

"Se refiere al maíz" Ya de pie junto a Lapis, señaló los maizal. Aunque tambien habian carteles con la tematica.

La verdad es que esta mujer aprobechaba su edad para molestar un poco. "Oh jijiji ni idea, como sea buena suerte muchacho, Diviértanse en su cita" Se despidió la señora con una sonrisa.

"¡No es mi noviaaaaaa!" Empezó a correr en dirección al centro, perdiendo de vista a la señora despistada.

La mujer mayor ve ambos jovenes adentrarse a la calle principal y perderse en una esquina. Se aseguro que no la vieran y adquiera una postura mas firme de lo que hacia creer con el baston. "Ese joven esta perdido..." Se da la vuelta y tambien sigue su camino.

Villa Chica - Plaza

Apartando la extraña escena de hace un momento.

La plaza de cuatro manzanas del pueblo compuesta de una gran fuente de agua en medio de todas los puestos mercantiles decorados con luces y adornos apropiados para un festival agrícola con temática de maíz donde regalaban y vendían de todo desde artículos artesanos hasta comidas a base del grano amarillo. Adornado bajo una impresionante noche estrellada era la ocasión perfecta para salir a pasear y gozar entre amigos y familia... O parejas.

El joven radiante de alegría lideraba a la gema azul a su corto ritmo. Lapis por tanto que toleraba estar con los terranos solo por complacer a su Steven, le desagradaba estar rodeada de las masas de humanos pensando que eran inferiores, sucios y bolsas de aguas patéticas.

Pero lo valía, el aura del pequeño le daba esperanza y felicidad llenando ese horrible vacío desolador que sufrió en su prision de cristal

"S-Steven ¿Qué es todo esto? Los humanos se han vuelto locos" Lapis intranquila, miraba como los pueblerinos y algunos turistas reían y jugaban en los diferentes puestos. Todo lo desconocido le causó histeria

Steven mantenido su regocijó tranquilizó a la joya "Lapis... Es un festival, las personas se divierten" El joven señalo a una familia amorosa "Ves, están contentos porque están disfrutando, así que quieres darle una oportunidad a todo esto?" Steven extendió sus manos girando en círculos refiriéndose a todas las actividades que podrían hacer

Lapis por su parte asintió lentamente, no era disgusto el probar cosas nuevas pero coexistir con humanos. Lo sentia dificil adaptarse tan repentinamente. Aun que accedio por complacer a su pequeño compañero. "Está bien Steven, podemos 'divertirnos' por el momento" decidió tenerle fe a lo que ofreciera el festival.

"¡Yahoooo!" El Niño salto de emoción obsequiándole un rápido abrazó a las piernas Lapis y procedió a volver a tomarla de la mano para buscar algo con que entretenerse juntos

Los variados puestos alojados en filas se organizaban por toda la plaza. tanto por hacer Steven alzó la mirada a un cártel llamativo.

Cartel:Manzanas acarameladas GRATIS! remarcando en rojo el GRATIS!

Un aperitivo y es gratuito "¡Ohhhhh Lapis! Hay que conseguir unas" Steven arrastro de la mano a la gema más alta encorvándola por la pequeñez del mismo yendo al puesto de un señor bigotón "Hola me da dos por favor" Steven pidió.

El señor solo observo al pequeño hombrecito y a su acompañante de azul ambos entrelazados por sus manos provocando una errónea idea pero muy tierna para la pareja. "Será un placer muchacho uno para ti y otra para tú pareja, disfrútenlos" El vendedor le entregó sus golosinas a Steven en sus manos con signos de transpiración notables en la frente. Realmente necesitaba un desodorante el infante.

"Jeje, muchísimas gracias" Steven se alejó tan rápido disimulando demencia a la gema azul en intriga

( _¿Pareja? ¿Novios?)_ Lapis se debatió las sospechosas actitudes y referencias a su emparejamiento señalado con su prisionero de parte de los humanos, le gustaba que los relacionarán juntos

El vendedor bigoton solo guiñe con una sonrisa. Alejándose de esa escenario dan un paseó a otros puestos, sin aguantarse más a la suculenta golosina Steven le dio una gran mordida a la azucarada manzana

Lapis aceptó por educación la ofrenda del muchacho mirando extrañada el aperitivo en un palito de un color marrón y rojizo aparentando ser desagradable giro su cabeza a su prisionero.

"Vamos pruébala es deliciosas" Steven dio otra sabrosa mordida a su manjar demostrándole a la gema incrédula que no había nada de malo en probar la 'comida' humana.

Lentamente Lapis dio un mordisco a la rebosante manzana, experimentando en ella otra oleada de emociones "Waaaauu..." Otra nueva experiencia exquisita para Lapiz. Las gemas han perdurado sin esta 'comida' desde sus orígenes pero exceptuando al saborear al paladar de la ninfa azul y lo adoraba, la sensación en su lengua sin pensarlo siguió degustando la fruta acaramelada

"Parecer ser que alguien le gusto verdaaaaad" Steven da un suave codazo a la la gema anonadada del alimento.

"Es muy..." Lapis no tenía con que comparar, esta era su primera comida y le encantaba.

"Sabe deliciosa y jugosa no?" Viendo la reacción de su amiga, Steven intentaría enseñarle lo genial que puede ser la tierra y lo divertido que pueden hacer en esta. Guiar la probablemente a un caminó en el que todo se resolvería.

"Sabe... Sabe tan deleitoso" Lapis se arregló su flequillo deslizándolo aún lado para no esconder su mirada

"Ummm Me alegro que te gustaran" Al igual que la ninfa al jovencito le costaba expresarse sin caer en rubor "Lapis vamos a probar ese juego" Señalo a otro anuncio

Cartel:Atrapa la manzana o muere. La palabra muere estaba escrita con un rojo de dudosa procedencia pero tachada con pintura negra pero no hacia bien su trabajo de cubrirla.

Sin expresiones por leer la extraña advertencia, Steven sonrío como si nada. "Genial... " acercándose a un muchacho con prendas de granja y el típico sobrero de paja quién atendía el local.

"¿Quisieran probar su suerte en atrapar una manzana?" Con un asentó sureño, el muchacho mostró el barril llenó de agua con manzanas flotando en este en todo su alrededor

"Con tal que sea una broma lo del cartel, podemos intentarlo?!" Miro con estrellas a su captura pidiéndole permiso.

"Ummm, Claro" murmuró.

"¡Steven manos a la obra o cabeza!" subió a un banquillo "Aquí voy" dicho eso sumergió su cabeza por unos segundos sin suerte volvió a salir por oxígeno una y otra vez sin resultado.

Lapis sencillamente adivinó el propósito del absurdo juego. Sin dudar a darle una ventaja su dispuesto Steven manipulo el agua encajándola entre los dientes en la fruta rojiza.

"¡Ohhh La-ten-go!" Con la fruta roja en su boca, Steve saco su cabeza del barril empapado de agua.

Lapiz soltó unas risas tapándose la blanca sonrisa a causa del muchaho que exclamó victoria alzando sus brazos.

"Vaya, y pensé que lo había visto todo" el muchacho de granja le otorgó el premió al niño orgulloso y dudoso si en verdad ganó honestamente su abrazable compañero.

Apenas atardecia y las dos gemas les quedaban mucho.

* * *

. . .

De vuelta con las dos almas sentadas en una esquina de la plaza mientras pasaban las pocas multitudes de turistas. Steven inerte miraba el premio en su mano, un pequeño oso Teddy de felpa que ganó sensato gracias a las extraordinarias habilidades de la gema que controlaba el agua.

Un breve Suspiro de culpa salió del muchacho "Toma Lapis te lo ganaste" Steven le extendió el regaló a su captora a su lado.

lázuli se inclinó sorprendida evitando contacto con el extraño juguete "Emmm, seguro?"

"Pues técnicamente me ayudastes a ganar es tuyo, es tu premio" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Lapiz aceptó el tierno oso de felpa. Era muy suave al contacto de sus manos y con una peculiar fragancia que olía como caramelo de su aparitivo de hace un momento.

"Steven, me encanta" Apretó al suave peluche contra su pecho al gentil primer regalo en su vida. Lapis se ruboriza sin apartar sus entrañable mirada al jovencito que le provocaban tanta felicidad.

Una cara roja respondió ante su enmudecimiento, su garganta seca y muy sudoroso al impulso de darle un cumplido salió de su boca no más al sólo apreciar a Lapis tan pasiva y contemplar su belleza.

Tranquilos en el banco de madera, Steven giró su cabeza para distraerse revolotea con sus pies meciendolos ante Lapiz que notó curiosa las sandalias que calzaban en sus pies. intrigada materializo un par de sandalias similares a las del joven con la mínima excepción que eran azules.

"Waaaauu" Steven comparo él tamaño de su calzado con el de la ninfa "Te quedan bien" alago sin vergüenza ni pena.

"En serio? Q-queria ver cómo lucían en mi" Lapis desvió su rostro nuevamente avergonzada sin intenciones de fijarse en ver pasar a unos humanos que se tomaban de la mano como parejas respondiéndole sus dudas del amor.

Al igual de distraido que Lapis, Steven se enfocó entre la multitud creyendo reconocer a un chica, sus lentes, su cabello cayendo a sus costado, reconocería a esa persona en cualquier parte, era su mitad de jalea "¡¿C-Connie!?" Empezó a abrirse pasó dejando atrás a la joya azul.

Sin desviar su mirada de la ejemplar pareja de humanos "Steven..." Comenzó tímida "Me dirás ¿Qué es el amor?" Lapis volteó al vacío espacio esperando una carcajada du su prisionero pero "¿Steven?"

...

Esquivando a la multitud, Steven grita desesperado por la atención de: "¡Connie!"

Connie al escuchar su nombre voltea y ve a su mejor amigo de sorpresa corriendo a ella con los brazos abiertos. "Steven?"

"¡Connie de verdad me da mucha alegría verte aqui!" Abrazo con fuerza a la desorientada y sorprendida amiga.

"¡Steven! Qué haces aquí?" Tanta confusión y alegría explotaba la chica que venia al pueblo de turista a una visita.

Steven jadeo. Debía actuar rápido. "Ouuh... ¡Creeme es una larga historia! resulta que-"

Una sombra alta y delgada por sus espaldas sobresalto al muchacho interrumpiendo el reencuentro emotivo

"Steven! ¿Porqué esca-" Su enmudecimiento lo provoco la extraña humana "Ehhh, Steven ¿Quién es la humana?" Lapis se anunció por detrás del dúo de amigos recién encontrados. sosteniendo aún el peluche miro celosa a la morena humana que abrazaba a su prisionero

Observo detalladamente a la desconocida gema mezclada de tonos de azul vistiendo un pavoroso vestido "Wow otra gema" Connie se sacudió un poco el polvo de sus prendas campestres "Mi nombre es Connie es un gustó conocerte" Sonriéndole con educación.

"Oh bueno..." Lapis se agachó al lado de Steven para entablar su conversación al nivel de la humana "Soy Lapis, Lapislázuli" Con gran envidia enganchó a Steven por su extremo del hombro con su brazo y lo trajo junto a ella para solo decir: "Soy la novia de Steven..."

. . .

. . . _Viento de incomodidad_

. . .

Los matorrales y la mala hierba son las causantes del envenenamiento, asfixia y sequías entre tanto excesos de cultivos es difícil asegurar cuáles fueron dañadas, sin la debida atención estás pueden expandirse sin control matando lentamente a la raíz una por una.

* * *

 **N/A: El ambienté se puso denso no creen?**

 **No olviden dejar sus revisiones y seguir al pendiente**

 **Recomendación: Un fic llamado "Lo hice por ti" by autor(a) Casery blood, Un fic corto muy bueno que desentraña los sentimientos de Lapis y los plasma en palabras, muy emotivo es mi recomendación de mi parte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Las cosas se complican. Hola a todos nuevamente y mis más sinceras disculpas, tengo prioridades y estuve relativamente muerto. Da igual. Pude subir este capitulo hace mucho y me arrepiento por eso, mucho antes que emitieran ciertos episodios que ultrajan la perspectiva adorable e inocente de Lapis... (La emo Lapis no me agrada)** **No hagan de cuenta esos anexos solo me siento ligeramente confuso de donde quedo aquella Lapis que desesperada quizo ayudar a su único amigo sacrificando su libertad añorada, y luego la salvan para terminar diciéndole al humano por la cual se puso en peligro: "Adios" con sequedad con intensión de abandonarlo... Creo que SU están conservando los Boards/tableros sin saber como manejaros. En fin si quieren mi honesta opinión un mensaje a mi buzón faltara.**

 **Hubo ligeros cambios fictionanos en mi:**

 **-Los sucesos de la serie no afectarán en absoluto a este desligamiento.**

 **-Como es evidente, la portada cambiada al del artista poti-bolg de tumbler con su debido crédito.**

 **-Ligeros cambios narrativos y desenvolvimientos ejemplo:** _(Pensamientos) a 'Pensamientos_ ' **Aplicaré esto en futuras entregas y correcciones para mejor experiencia de inmersión lingüística.**

 **PD: No sé hacer onomatopeyas, aun así ustedes entenderán.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **TIEMPO DE CONTESTAR COMENTARIOS ANONIMOS (Deja el tuyo lector)**

 **-Ali primera: Por tanta escasez de fics S.U en español decidí comenzar, y no he terminado de demostrar lo qué valgo.**

 **-Invitado: ¡AQUIIIIII ESTAAAAA! *HURRA***

 **-Invitado (2): ¡¿Que Lapis se convertirá en yandere?! . . . Quizás, abajo tendrás la respuesta.**

 **-Gist/Otro sujeto: Bueno, las que he leído son exclusivos en inglés. En serio hay fics SxL en español?**

 **-Invitado (3): Un bello capitulo. Claro, pero hay más historia que ver.**

 **-Invitado (4): Flipaste y volverás a flipar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Sin que escribir...**

 _ **"Tu eres aquello para lo que te hicieron, tu propósito por más qué intentes negarlo siempre serás parte de el. Queda aceptarlo"**_

 _ **-Lo dijo Batman-**_

 _ **(No es broma. En serio)**_

Capítulo: 4

¿Has visto al cielo nocturno últimamente? Tomarnos una oportunidad en apreciar lo de arriba cuesta menos que apreciar lo que tenemos abajo debes en cuando. No muchos en sus vidas lo han visto y cuándo lo hacen es por pura coincidencia. Me refiero a la luna por supuesto. Con un distintivo color a veces, la luna se torna de un dorado celestial. Y no es una trivialidad nada común.

Un fenómeno no tan frecuenté y único endémico de ciertos sectores de la tierra. Lo que la hace tan especial son varios factores y sus apodos por parte de aquellos que añoraban su luz en el pasado. La luna de la cosecha también es conocida como la 'Noche sin oscuridad' porque la luz se puede percibir como la de un joven sol que refleja de este. Una valiosa oportunidad para los campesinos de antaño en sus jornadas que aprovechaban en avanzar con sus campos por bendición del cielo iluminado. Y en el caso de las parejas amorosas la llaman de una singular forma lujuriosa ''La luna del beso" ya que ese efecto visual es tan curioso a simple vista que nos atrae provocándonos ganas de mirarla por un buen rato, mirar y no dejar de observar.

Pues hoy nos acompaña esa noche especial. Es la noche con la luna creciente. La luna de la cosecha posaba sobre lo más alto del cielo estrellado, irradiante con su tonalidad dorada sobre los kilómetros de campos amarillentos que bañaba con su brillo embriagador una parte de los llanos y montañas. A lo basto, un festejo encontraremos más allá del prado y colinas desolados. El viento silba y una brisa suave recorriendo como una ola el mar del grano amarillo con destino al sur justo al pacifico pueblo…

Villa chica - plaza

La plaza era el centro de un festival anual. La hora nocturna combinaba perfecto con el ambienté campestre dándole aíres de paz y relajación a quienes viniesen a en busca de horas más calmadas. Las pequeñas multitudes de turistas, familias y pueblerinos construían una atmósfera sin estrés, con la compañía de risas en el fondo, las melodías de cuerdas y los olores de las deliciosas comidas eran sin dudar una noche perfecta. Para casi todos…

Nos situamos en medio de la plaza bien adornada, había una gran fuente de agua que arrullaba con su cascada artificial armoniosa, provocando alivio a muchos, pero para algunos solo les provocaba una urgencia en encontrar un baño.

Aquí retomamos esta historia desligada y pareciese no ser un encuentro nada grato entre el joven Steven, la estudiante Connie y la gema Lapislázuli. Todos congelado en sus posiciones, confundidos por el mismo lapsus verbal de la gema azulada ¿Fue un error verbal o un descuidó impulsivo de la joya?

La mirada frenética de Steven en busca de alguna absurda excusa un lado al otro intercambiada entre su mejor amiga Connie, la humana y su captora a su lado, la joya Lázuli quien seguía inclinada persistente con su tierno afectó forzoso con el humano/gema que amaba y Connie se limitó a observar como una especie de castigo.

Ahora ya al margen, concentrémonos en que pensaban.

La condición catatónica de Connie habla por ella. Tan solo escuchar esas repentinas palabras de la extraña gema de azul. Su petrificación pareció una eternidad al ver como abrazaban con afecto a su único mejor amigo. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Porqué?!Sonaba una y otra vez en su mente tal como una grabadora queriendo respuestas.

Lapis pareciera no dejar de abrazar a su pequeño prisionero. Ambos pegados mejía a mejía entre ese enlace provocado por la ninfa azul que experimentaba por primera vez envidia por culpa de la humana que abrazo a su Steven. Nadie debía tocarlo excepto ella, si, esa podría ser una nueva regla que ideo la sonriente gema azul.

"Steven..." Susurro Connie casi sin aliento. Sus oídos no le hicieron ninguna broma. Esto estaba pasando.

 _'Al menos no dijo que soy su prisionero Jeje'_ Ni el humor sarcástico en mente aflojaría el nudo sofocante en su garganta. La tensión coronaba a ambos humanos.

De pronto Connie exhalo contenta. "M-me alegró por ti Steven..." Continúo ignorando sus emociones. Era lo suficientemente madura y consciente para admitirse que perdió su oportunidad, Sólo le quedaba salvar su relación con su mejor amigo felicitándolo con la más sinceras modestia. No se jactaría delante de Steven ni de Lapis, Pues cómo muchas de sus moralejas que les enseño sus libros el amor es poderoso y único. El más vivo ejemplo está presente enfrente suyo que el mismísimo Steven; él es producto de una bella relación entre un humano y una gema, y sí su mejor amigo quería entablar un noviazgo con una preciosa gema repitiendo la historia de su padre lo comprendería.

"C-Connie" Steven tartamudeo sin procesar bien que sucedía. "P-puedo explicarlo" Esto es repentino. Steven se suelta de Lapis y se dirige dispuesto a hablar con su amiga. "Te lo diré todo, pero debes escucharme-"

Connie callo al muchacho poniéndole una mano en su hombro. "Esta bien. No es necesario Steven, entiendo" Connie aparenta serenidad total, ella ya toleraba el rechazó y el aislamiento de otros. Al contrario de lo que creyó el joven cuarzo, ella lucía feliz. Connie soltó unas risas picarescas "Eres todo un casanova Steven" La chica exclamó con un guiño alagando a su amigo.

Steven levanto una ceja atontado y se da una palmada mental. Su mejor amiga lo tomó bien? Tal y pareciera que acababa de malentender los hechos como todo el pueblo malentendió su relación con la gema azul. Steven repasó su largo día: _'Veamos; Lapis primero me secuestro, luego ella y yo solo hemos hablado sobre el amor, hemos caminados juntos de la mano, nos dimos un abrazo o dos, dormimos juntos y tuvimos hace un momento un paseo… que pareció una cita… o no'_ ¡Doble palmada mental!

Steven agito su cabeza al fin comprendiendo en que iba todo su embrollo. "Oohhhhh… Ya entendí." Se rasca la nuca claramente sonrojada. El ser confundido de ese modo, junto con Lapis era muy vergonzoso al mismo tiempo que halagador y raro. Para los medios de hoy lo tacharían como un chico con suerte... Un héroe.

"¿Steven?" Lapis volviendo a su postura, hizo presencia en el divagante encuentro. "¿Qué hacías con la Connie?" Sonó preocupada y por mucho que quería saber con certeza, la asustaba. Esto fue su primer ataque de celos.

"He- yo- ella- nosotros- novios- tú- Chowder-" Error 404 Steven no encontrado.

Connie para nada ignoraba el sobre exalto de Steven. El tener una pareja literalmente superior (en altura) pareciera afectarle en una parálisis por el encantó en la nueva gema. Entendible para Connie quien rio en silencio y le contesto a la gema azul. "Somos mejores amigos, Sólo buenos amigos" Es su límite. El amor como es bien sabido es unidireccional y nunca se sabrá qué dirección tomará.

La gema la miro mal y se giro con intención de ignorarla. "¿Mejores amigos?" Las palabras terranas seguían confundiéndola. "Steven ¿Por qué nosotros no somos mejores amigos?" Dirigiéndose al antes mencionado.

"Es porque es tu novio" Espetó graciosa Connie. "Básicamente tienes más prestigio que yo jaja"

"Woaw Me alegró entender" Al menos era superior en todos los aspectos que ella. La ninfa infringía desprecio a la entrometida Connie para después girarse entorno a la humana y fingir simpatía. "Le hablaba a Steven" Fingió un amable gesto y tomó de nuevo la atención del muchacho aturdido."¿Steven?" La gema se agachó y frotó su pelo con cariño procurando que estuviera bien. "¿Te sucede algo? has estado actuando extraño más de lo común" Tapo su blanca sonrisa.

Connie también la acompañó en ligeras risas. Acto que no le hizo la mínima gracias a Lapis, aborreciendo más a la humana tentando en hacerla explotar usando tan únicamente la mirada, pero no, no quería salpicar lo que fuese el líquido espeso que rellenaba a los humanos. Seguro dejaría mancha.

"L-Lapis" Steven tosió su nombré. "Jejejeje disculpen por atorarme, es que, pasear hoy con Lapis y encontrarte a ti Connie todo el mismo día, a sido un largo día jejeje muuuuy largo de verdad..." Se secó la frente.

"¡Losé!" Connie liberó su emoción. "Mis padres me enviaron aquí, estoy visitando a mi abuela por el festival. Haberte encontrado fue toda un sorpresa también" Una buena sorpresa porque no tenía a nadie más que la excéntrica abuela...

Los dos niños rieron con los ojos cerrados. La atmósfera de tensión desapareció en el chico feliz.

"Entonces" Connie observó a la gema azul para examinarla con más atención. Una duda se despegó. "Eres una gema de cristal?"

El aire juraría que se volvió pesado.

La expresión de la gema azul se oscureció. "Que dijiste?" Susurro derramó sus palabras como veneno, agachando su cabeza escondiendo la irritación que le provocó la patética humana. ¿Como se atrevía encararle ese maldecido nombre? Lo único que atraía en su memoria eran episodios de desolación y desgracia desgarradoras. Lapis por primera vez empezó a respirar el oxigeno, un acto innecesario en una gema pero lo necesitaba para lo qué estuvo apuntó de hacer.

"¡Estábamos en una cita!" Intervino Steven.

"¿Ah?" Ambas chicas lo miraron sorprendidas. Lapis se aligeró en un segundo.

Buscó en él suelo con su mirada 'uhhh que digo? Lapis se molestara mucho y Connie no puede participar en esto' Implicar a su amiga no es una opción. "Uuhhh ¡Si!" Repitió. "Tuvimos un paseó antes de ir a casa jeje" Jugueteó con sus dedos apenado esperando que las dos la ambigua declaración.

Lapis se sonrojó por lo qué dijo. Su prisionero no se resistía a ir con ella, en verdad le alegraba.

"Oh, Entonces ¿Qué hacían en su cita? Tengo tantas preguntas para los dos" Connie tomó en cuenta a ambas gemas presentes. "Por ejemplo ¿cómo llegaron aquí? Están muy lejos de ciudad playa ¿Hay otro portal? Básicamente estamos en lo opuesto de ciudad playa" Refiriendo los mares de maizales.

Antes de que Steven obtuviera la palabra, Lapis intervino. "Estábamos volando a casa y Steven tuvo hambre así que nos detuvimos en este asentamiento humano por un rato antes de irnos" Insinuó sus ganas dé marcharse.

"Espera, ¡tú puedes volar!" A lo que Lapis extendió sus bastas alas formadas de agua presumiendo de su habilidad ante la humana y los turistas que la ignoraron sin importancia. "Eres asombrosa, m-me sorprende tanto, yo debo saber como sé conocieron" Tal como un personaje de sus libros de fantasía. Sin juzgarla dos veces Connie ya pensaba que Lapis tenía dotes asombrosos.

"Oh jejejeje es una larga historia Connie. Te contaré la versión del narrador" Steven daría su corta versión consciente de que Lapis creía que las gemas de cristal son malas sino todo se complicaría. Fue con un ritmo acelerado da su resumen. "Yoooo... Rescate a Lapis de un espejo mágico. Eso nos convirtió en amigos de verano y fin" El sonido de las personas en el fondo relleno él espacio vacio. Intentaba tragarse sus labios antes dé ahogarse más en vergüenza.

"O bueno, supongo que Steven es tu héroe de brillante armadura jeje"

Lapis ya se hartaba de las metáforas humana, y no deseaba compartir su ajena experiencia en el horrible espejo. Aunque la gema azul se esforzaba en no acabar fuera de sus casillas, toda su rabia contenida se reflejaba en la fuente de agua hirviente que burbujeaba. Quería irse ahora. "Si pues... Ya es tiempo de irnos. Vámonos Steven a casa" Lapis insistió en abandonar la presencia de la humana.

Connie se decepcionó. "Oooh ¿Ya se van? Tan pronto" Creyendo que volverían a ciudad playa. "Deberían quedarse a ver los fuegos artificiales, va a ser todo un espectáculo"

 _'¡Eso es!'_ Se le ocurrió una idea terrible a Steven. "¡Suena genial! Por favor Lapis debemos quedarnos un poco más, te prometo que será muy divertido ¡Por Favor! ¡Por favor! Te gustará mucho" El Niño que le llegaba a su cintura lo pedía con súplicas a la gema más alta que lo vio de una manera tierna y graciosa. No había ningún inconveniente en aguardar un poco más. No son otros 5000 años en un espejo a comparación de su eterna existencia. El planeta madre no se movería...

"B-bueno" Miró su lindo regalo Teddy aún en su mano. Es sólo una extensión de su cita sin nada que la perjudicara así lo veía. De todos modos, ella a estado disfrutando de todo el festival terrano también y no lo negaría. Porque pasar tiempo con su querido prisionero favorito le sentaba bien. "Si es divertido no hay problema, supongo" Se mordió el labio.

Steven lo consiguió. Las expresión del joven fue un gran saltó (Para su estatura por lo pequeño que es) "¡Wa-Ho!" Para luego abrazar las piernas de su captura. "¡Oh gracias gracias gracias! Lapis" Agradeció a la gema alta.

"Si está bien" Lapis confiaría firmemente en la palabra del pequeño. "Con tal sí es estar a tú lado" Fue una mirada sincera la que contacto con el joven cuarzo.

Una pequeña agitación emocional nace en Steven de momento. "Claro Lapis a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado" Desvío la mirada al suelo. "Creo.." Susurro.

El Viento sopló ...

"Cof Cof, Steven sigo existiendo"

 _"Yo podría cambiar eso...'_

"Jaja claro. Vamos Connie, Lapis hay que ir rumbo aaaah... ¿A dónde Connie?"

"Uhh ella va a venir?" Sonó inocente señalando a la humana que le estorbaba.

El muchacho asintió gentil.

 _'¡¿Nooo?! Tengo que compartir a Steven con ella?'_ Lapis apretó sus dientes en ese momento.

"Mmm ¡Ya se! conozco un lugar en dónde se ve todo el pueblo" Tomó a su amigo. "Por allá en la colina del viejo" Aun puntó no tan apartado del pueblo existía la señalada colina de un árbol viejo en su cumbre. "Podemos ir allí para ver mejor los fuego artificiales y que su cita termine con broche de oro" Da un choque amistoso a su amigo.

El joven se sonroja y agita su cabeza una vez más. Presentía que esto se convertiría en una rutina. "Claro, vamos Lapis iremos a un mejor lugar para ver la pirotecnia, te va a encantar"

"Umm bien" Aceptó Lázuli deseosa de tomar e ir de la mano con su prisionero mostró su palma al chico.

Steven no hizo caso omiso a la petición poco bochornosa y tierna. "¿Segura qué quieres ir de la mano?" Se cuestionó. "Siempre té debes de encoger por mi estatura y..." Sonaba tímido en si mismo, esa preocupación por Lapis era exactamente lo que le agradaba a ella.

"No me incomoda ir de la mano contigo, pero-" La pena la hizo pausar. "- yo podría cargarte..."

. . .

"Eh Connie te veré allá" Un Steven sudoroso se precipitó a lo que venía.

"Um? A qué té refieres" Parpadeó sin idea.

"Iremos más rápido volando" _'Lo que sea para alejarme de la humana'_ Lapis reaccionó tomando a su prisionero por encima de sus hombros y brincó al cielo estrellado en dirección al viejo árbol en la colina. Y por sobrenatural que una chica de azul emprendiera vuelo por sus dotes de conformar alas de agua, pues a casi nadie en los alrededores de la plaza ni tomó en cuenta... Excepto el viejo Mcgruger que maldecía a los citadinos voladores.

Y Connie se quedó sola entre la multitud absuelta de compañía. "Oh bueno al menos yo haré ejercicio" Empezó a caminar

. . .

* * *

Villa Chica - Colina del viejo

A los pies de un gran árbol secó apartado del pequeños pueblo descendió la silueta opacada ángel azul con su respectivo familiar.

"Lapis ya llegamos?" Un Steven dudoso si abrir sus ojos pregunto.

"Ya estamos en el suelo" Confirmó bajándolo con cuidado al suave pasto.

Abrió uno por uno sus dos ojos. "Uh gracias por ir despacio está vez y lo siento por gritar en el viaje"

"No pasa nada yo nunca te soltaría. Nunca dejaría que te pasará algo malo." Lapis se arrodilla ante él con una simpatía melosa. Una característica que Steven asociaba con Perla, pero no se sentía lo mismo responder a tan bonitos gestos con ella si él se ruborizaba. Sus actitudes tan amables le agregaban un efecto muy distinto a su familia y amigos, como un vínculo ya establecido contra su voluntad. La euforia se escuchaba en su pecho latido por latido.

Trago saliva. Su garganta le dolía. "Um Gracias" Se frotó el cuello con una cara enrojecida que le provoca una mirada disimulada al pueblo iluminado y finalizar relajándose en el suelo. Lapis se sienta con clase sin ensuciar mucho su vestido para estar cómoda a su par.

"Le pasa algo a tu cuello?" Pregunto a sabiendas lo complejo de las necesidades humanas.

"Ehhh tengo algo de sed" Dejo su garganta seca y miro a la gema. "Los humanos dependemos mucho de beber agua y hoy no e bebido" Tosió un poco. "No te preocupes" Volvió su cabeza a el pueblo.

Los ojos de Lapis sé enfocaron en él joven. El es muy amable para pedírselo y muy considerado con ella. Su euforia lo es todo. "Mmm Steven abre la boca"

"¡Que!" Se giro perturbado.

Lapis extendió una ala de agua y formó una esfera flotando en su palma. "Hay que eliminar tu sed" Le ofreció su líquido cristalino. "Bebe de mi agua, por favor"

"N-no es salada? Del tipo salada no podemos" Titubeo ruborizado.

"No la es" Ánimo al joven a tomarla. "Te aseguró que es deliciosa"

Steven observó el orbe por un momento no quedándole de otra y procedió a beberlo lentamente usando sus labios caba vez haciéndolo más pequeño por cada sorbo hasta desaparecerla para finalizar apartándose saciado.

"Waaah" Jadeó. Estuvo fría y refrescantes, juraría que le supo a algo... Un sabor... Delicioso... Acaso ¿Saboreó agua?

La gema azul se inclinó a él. "T-te gusto?"

"Emm si, supo muy bien... Gracias Lapis"

La gema en cuestión se alegró de su acción. "De nada. Siempre puedes pedírmelo de nuevo"

El viento sopló trayendo tonos rojos en las mejias del joven humano.

"Bien pronto comenzará los fuegos artificiales. Esperemos" No tuvo más que decir.

Todo el día Steven se dejó vencer por la histeria y el titubeo constante. Siempre contuvo los objetivos de ir a casa y si tuviera la oportunidad de quedarse junto con Lapis lo haría feliz, paz mutua entre gemas eso quería. Amistad mutua. Sería hermoso que se quedará con ella...

Los momentos juntos a solas son los mejores bajo el mar de estrellas le hacían desear qué pronto se reuniría con su querida azul y por supuesto cargando consigo a su pequeño prisionero. Algo en su vínculo la hacía codiciarlo, un sentido equivocado de dominación, podría equivocarse, o no... Ella también estaba asustada de sus nuevas emociones y no lo fingiría. Es atracción al joven humano

 _'Esto es Amor...'_

¿Lo era?

No lo supo con certeza, tampoco es logico, no tenia el conocimiento empírico de haberlo experimentado previamente con otra gema, pero le gustaba, le gustaba y se manifestaba únicamente con Steven. Lapis miró en su silencio a su prisionero pensante.

Quedaba que contemplar en silencio Villa Chica lucía tan viva para ser un pueblo rural. Los gritos de celebración y canciones sé escuchaban con un volumen bajo tan cómodo para los oídos. Él viento continuó soplando. De todos los lugares de la tierra que Steven visitaba en sus misiones y aventuras, siempre eran locaciones marginadas del hombre que por alguna razón continuaban absueltas del humano. Pensaba que para conocer del todo un lugar debía haber gente allí con quién hablar de todos modos ¿Porqué siempre estaban aislados? Al fin y al cabo son lugares preciosos para turistiar ¿Porqué jamás se topó con un explorador con el mítico látigo y sombrero? ¿Porqué en los libros de historia nunca escribían de los templos de las gemas? ¿No existía registros de hazañas de las gemas de cristal en la historia? Como sí la humanidad olvidará todos los días la existencia de ellas, pero, ¿Porque?

¿Porqué?

Porqué...

Porqué...

"Steven ... "

"Umm" murmuro y se acomodó girándose en torno a la almohada _'Espera... ¿En dónde me acosté?'_

Sus sospechas temidas se esfumaron.

"Steven estás durmiendo?"

Abrió los párpados con facilidad encontrando a la gema azul tan cerca y su sombra enmantaba su pobre visión de la luz lunar. Steven se quedó dormido por descuides. "Ouh cuánto tiempo?" En un instante sé dio cuenta en que o quien se acostó. "¡Oh lo siento!" Se levantó vertiginoso. Su corazón comenzó a apretarle de nuevo.

Se rindió encima de sus piernas, en su regazo específicamente... En el regazo de Lapis.

"Tranquilo no me molesta" Aclaró Lapis.

No tuvo más remedio que reír avergonzado. "Okey"

"Todo está bien, no dormites mucho ni siquiera a empezado ese evento humano. No te disculpes. Además, té mirabas tan lindo en mi" A lo que se refería por su regazo.

La agitación acabó en una respiración "todo bien"

¡BOOOM!

Un corte muto fue primero después de un grave estallido de chispas en el cielo. Steven captó toda su atención a la ráfaga de disparos al cielo en un orden colorido y múltiple.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

Exhaló un largo "Wooow" a medida que se intensificaba la pirotecnia tan fugaz que proyectaba el cielo nocturno. Pocas veces podía ver fuegos artificiales y los de ahora lucían espectaculares.

"Qué mal que no este Connie pero te tengo a ti Lapis" Se giró a la gema inerte de vida. "¿Lapis?" Las luces continuaban explotando mientras que Steven se encaminó a la gema estética postrada de pie con un aura incierto.

¡BOOM!

 _´Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Has que pare. Haz que pare. Has que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Has que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Has que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare. Haz que pare´_

¡BOOM!

Despacio se aproximaba a su amiga aun lado de un oso Teddy caído. La gema se esforzó en cerrar los ojos y ponerse las manos qué tapasen sus oídos desesperada en cesar los estruendos. Quería que todo se callara. "Basta, Basta, Basta..." Se murmuraba con repeticiones vacías. Los gritos de agonía y misericordia golpeaban sus tímpanos secuestrándola de la realidad. Las olas de auto-repulsión y culpa abordaban su mente amenazando más y más su existencia, queriendo ser tragada por un remolino dé culpa de esas voces.

Una pequeña nube del norte se hizo con el papel de intruso oscureciendo momentáneamente el paraje.

"Lapis?" Steven da unos pasos cautelosos. Las luces de las explosiones no alcanzaron a mostrar los ojos de gema dificultando bajo su flequillo tras la sombra oscura. "¿Lapis?" Repitió preocupado extendido lentamente su mano.

¡BOOM!

 _´No hice nada. No hice nada. No hice nada. La abandoné. La abandoné. La abandoné. ¡Es su culpa! Son Mentirosas. Mentirosas. Mentirosas. Ellas las obligaron, ellas merecen toda la culpa por lo que hicieron... Es ¡TRAICION!´_

 _"Lapis ..."_ Una voz femenina la acompaño.

 _'Hum? que sucede?'_ Abrió sus ojos. _´¿Quien-Quien esta allí?´_

Habló desorientada a la profunda oscuridad que la rodeaba

 _"Lapis ... Recuerda tu misión... Recuerda para lo que estas hecha"_ La voz con clase se oía con ecos.

 _'¿Mi misión? ¿Cuál es mi misión? Azul ¡Azul!'_

 _"Hay que expulsarlas Lapis, no podemos seguir perdiendo ... Debes expulsarlas ... Tú puedes expulsarlas a todas"_

 _'¿Que? D-de que me hablas?! ¡No entiendo!"_

¡BOOM!

El sueño se disipaba

 _'¿Azul?! ¡Mi diamante por favor!´_

 _"Lapis ..."_

 _"Wake up my dear wrecker"_

"¡LAPIS!" Steven tiro del vestido azul.

Los fuegos artificiales pararon. Las electroboscopicas luces sé detuvieron. Aun la poca luz dejo que apaciguará el terreno y el silencio acunara nuevamente.

"Lapis que te paso?"

Los rasgos en blanco desaparecieron, algo la obligaba a respirar en frenesí. La forzó a tocarse su pecho en busca de la cuasa de esta anormalidad, pero venía desde adentró, muy en él fondo de ella. "Yo.." Pestañeo incapaz de procesar su declive ¿Qué ocurrió? Fue repentino esos episodios de sus recuerdos que surgieron. La gema azul se frota la frente envuelta en incognitas, se empezó a sentir mareada a un límite que pocas veces alcanzaba. "Steven me siento extraña..." dijo adormecida. Sus capacidades estaban al máximo ¿Porque? No a usado sus poderes, no de forma consciente. Una fiebre se presento.

Steven ignoró las probables causas y se centró en ayudar a su amiga. "Vamos Lapis caminemos, busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche" La gema azul pudo desmayarse allí, aún así hace caso y reúne onzas de fuerzas para que asentir y que desciendan juntos la colina del viejo árbol.

 _'Probablamente Connie nos pueda a ayudar'_ Penso positivo en alternativas.

Salpicadura

"¿Uh?" Steven se detiene a mira sus pies, sus sandalias empapados en agua por lo cual lo lleva a preguntase en que momento briso porque todo estaba seco con el cielo despejado contradictorio a todo el pasto húmedo... Con no mucho que una nube obstruyendo la luz lunar del camino.

"Steven..." Lapis susurró al muchacho, sonaba bastante enferma.

"Resiste Lapis. Te pondrás bien" Steven le sonrió gratificando un poco de bienestar. _'¡¿Ohhh que le pasa?! desde cuando una gema puede enfermarse?!'_ Honestamente Steven se preocupó. No sabía como auxiliarla.

* * *

Ciudad playa - Casa playa

Amatista suspiro exhausta y se sentó en el sofá. La búsqueda frenética de encontrar a su pequeño hermano la dejo cansada y eso que es una gema perezosa. Perla no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro. Desde que su bebe se le fue arrebatado por esa Lapislázuli se obsesionó por buscar en todas partes y rincones que se le ocurriera inclusive en los lugares prohibidos abatidos por la guerra. Sencillamente Perla estaba histérica, demandaba alguna pista y no aceptaría la posibilidad que Steven se fue. No soportaría perderlo, no a alguien tan valioso de nuevo...

"¡Ya conseguiste ver algo Garnet!" Se detuvo inclinándose a la líder magenta apoyada en la pared.

La gema negó otra vez alejando otra vez a la gema más delgada. La insistencia de Perla se volvía común. "No Perla, sigo intentando ampliar mi visión pero no es suficiente" Garnet no era la excepción en cuanto a histeria. Extrañaba demasiado a Steven y se sentía devastada por no actuar a tiempo, por no haber sido lo suficientemente eficaz contra la azul de nuevo. Por el bien de lo que juró proteger sé mantuvo al margen.

Perla quería llorar y no parar. Acabo en perder de nuevo a su más preciada gema en su vida... "No, no puedo aceptarlo" Se tapó la boca. "No quiero..." Se lamenta en silencio.

"Crees que no eres la única que esta sufriendo" Amatista capto su atención, algo de ira sonó en ella. "¡Steven puede estar a saber en dónde y ustedes discuten!"

"Agggh Amatista, tal vez si tú hubieras tecleado a Lapis no estaríamos asi, no me abrían quitado a Steven" Replicó llorosa.

La gema púrpura se sintió despreciada. "Yo descuidada?! Tú le enseñaste a Steven ese espejo" Se levantó agitando su cabello salvaje para aún lado y acusar mejor con su mirada. "Le mostraste él espejo que contenía una Lázuli ¡Una Lázuli!" Enfatizó con gritos. "Qué estabas pensando en mostrarle en ese espejo ¿La guerra? O cómo fue la 'Era Perfecta' de la que siempre contabas antes que llegarán a la tierra" La gema tenía un buen punto por más que ella se sorprendió. Dejo que el silencio incomodo aborde el hogar para luego rozar su barbilla ante la Perla.

"Yo, creí que... Sólo quería enseñarle a Steven un poco de la cultura de las gemas"

"Hurra por eso Perla" Dijo sarcástica. Caminó a la gema para juzgarla por su terrible acción. "En vez de la linda escuela que planeaban resultó que Steven liberó a una peligrosa gema exprime mundos. A si ¡también fue secuestrado por ella!" Gritó con fuerza.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" La gema fusión demandó imponiendo orden en su equipo. "No pelearemos entre nosotras debemos enfocarnos en lo importante: Steven" Las gemas obedecieron a doloridas. El pasado pareciera siempre a dividirlas en sus momentos más oscuros. Ambas agachando sus cabezas extrañando esas risas que faltaban en su vida.

Amatista se cruzó de brazos. "Bien lo siento Perla. No es la culpa de nadie." Se disculpó áspera.

Sonó indiferente, pero así es la aptitud dé Amatista con Perla. "No te disculpes" Perla entrelazó sus manos apenada con la mirada al suelo. "Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa." Hubo sinceridad.

Amatista suspira aliviada. "Todo Okey Perla, no te menosprecies. Si ayuda, pelear contra una Lázuli ya de por si es imposible así que ninguna dé nosotras hubiese ganado jejeje" Por más optimista que se escuchó no pareciera levantar los ánimos en nadie. "Emm lo siento" Entrecerró sus dientes con modestia.

Amatista y Garnet suspiraron cansadas. Esta última se quitó sus gafas para aliviar lo denso de la condición. Buscar sin descanso a través de las posibilidades y variaciones futuras le costaba un poco dé integridad a la gema magenta. _'Solución, alguna solución. Todo lo que vi fue un pedazo de lo que le pasó...'_ Recordando eventos pasados. Solo una vaga imagen de Steven y Lapis aún permaneciendo en la tierra se le venía en su constante premonición. Significaba que había esperanzas no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

"Si tan sólo..." Garnet rozaba su barbilla.

RIIINNGGG

El teléfono de la cocina saco de trance a todo el equipo.

"Yo voy" Dijo Perla secándose sus lágrimas. Tomó el teléfono, despejó su garganta y contesta con si voz interior: " Hola ¿Quien llama? " Y sus palabras fueron cortadas al reconocer una voz infantil.

. . .

* * *

Villa Chica - Colina del viejo

La nube oscura se disipó. La Luz creciente alumbró la colina revelando lo que no pudimos ver...

Lo que fue una cumbre del viejo árbol solitario y abandonado; de una colina verde sé redujo a un espeso roble seco y muerto. El viejo árbol de el, cayeron sus ultimas hojas muertas al pasto mojado... Misma agua que fue exprimida hasta la última gota de vida de aquel árbol secó.

La Luna del cazador se acerca...

La Luna teñida de azul inicia...

La Luna del Mar comienza...

Ahora

* * *

 **N/A: . . .**

 **Gracias por seguirme y darme alientos. Sé que soy lento, pero haré las cosas bien. Notifiquen los errores y dejen revisiones.**

 **Porque no tengo una recomendación les dejo una curiosidad de este fic.**

 **Curiosidad: Villa chica o Smallville es popularmente conocida por ser el nombre del mítico pueblo granjero del cual creció el gran héroe Superman en su niñez. Ojo no es que es el mismo pueblo, solo es el nombre que use cómo referencia. (Suena mejor Smallville)**

 **Ahora que ya actualice este fic veamos... Qué sigue en mi lista de pendientes:**

 **-Siempre habrá un hogar Capítulo 7 parte 2**

 **-Muy interesante en tiempo Capítulo 3**

 **-Un Fic de SU**

 **-Otro fic de SU**

 **-Mejor me contengo... Y me enfocó jeje**

 **Bueno haré lo que pueda hacer, por el momento a sido un gustó escribir y compartir esta historia.**

 **Cristofer out**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Debo terminar todo lo que empecé.** **Me comprometí y falle.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir dejando sus opiniones y disfruten.**

 **/Cover art by poti-bolg/**

" _ **La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber dejar lo que debe olvidarse."**_

 _ **-Roger Du Gard poeta No olvidado-**_

Capítulo 5

Recuerda,

Y jamás olvides, los momentos que te definen,

Por más fuerte que sople el viento,

No permitas que te los quiten.

. . .

* * *

Muchas explosiones de luces fugaces de diversos tamaños y colores se veían a lo largo del paisaje. Un bello atardecer. Podías ver ese espectáculo mágico y escuchar los llantos en suplicas que rogaban al cielo que detuvieran esta masacre. . . Por cada estallido un grito callaba en la distancia tras un silencio breve solo para volver a repetir el caos de toda esta guerra.

Guerra. Dicen que es necesaria para evolucionar y mejorar. La guerra con el fin de llegar a la paz no justifica los que quedaron atrás. Quizás, sus esfuerzos y sacrificios sirvieron pero ¿Quién las recordara? ¿Quién quedara para recordar? Si nos olvidan, es como que jamás hubiéramos tenido una vida?

Y muchas gemas viejas y jóvenes sin importar su edad aun no descubrian las vidas que tenían. Por eso, Peleando para poder alcanzar esa respuesta muchas gemas se quedaron atrás, vulnerables para ser pisoteadas, destruidas para ser polvo o totalmente corrompidas.

Muchas corrían desesperadas sin rumbo ni destino para refugiarse de lo inevitable. Sin escape ni salvación, muchas no les quedaban alternativas más que seguir peleando por órdenes, defender principios o simplemente por gloria de ser destrozada en plena batalla.

No era lo que querían miles de gemas inocentes; Jamás pudieron elegir otra opción que no sea la guerra como única respuesta. Por cruel que fuera la realidad te obliga a ser una Lapislázuli. Nuestra Lapislázuli. Testigo y sobreviviente por no hacer nada, nada.

Al inicio de todo ella se quedó paralizada sin saber la causa pues no conocía el miedo. Esa sensación de impotencia y vulnerabilidad la dominaron por completo: Sus piernas, sus brazos, toda ella querían liberarse de esa oscuridad y hacer algo, cualquier cosa, una acción que cambiara todo. Pero el tiempo no se detiene y no se detendría por ella.

" _¡POR FAVOR DETENGANSE!"_ Lapis suplico con fuerzas pero las palabras permanecieron ahogadas dentro de ella. Presa del miedo Lapis rechazaba lo que pasaba y se trataba de convencerse de hacerlo. Cumplir su más difícil tarea. Su última misión. Para lo que fue creada.

La gema azul sabía como usar sus poderes perfectamente. Conocía su poder de aprovechar el agua de la tierra a su favor; sabía exactamente sus órdenes, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Sacrificarlo todo. . . ¿Para ganar? ¿Cómo alguien puede ganar perdiéndolo todo?. . . Lapis no podía cumplir esa orden de azul, no podía a pesar de que era la única que quedaba. Solo se detuvo. Detenida por si misma en un esfuerzo de ignorarlo todo, repeliendo los sonidos, murmullos y pensamientos que llegaban violentamente a ella mientras aguardaba lo inevitable.

" _Yo no, no soy capaz_. _No, no puedo hacerlo."_ Todas estas sensaciones que le provocaba la tierra y desde que comenzó la rebelión confundía más a la gema inocente. No tuvo una oportunidad. No tuvo elección. " _No puedo…"_

Y luego todo se volvió negro y ya estaba atrapada dentro del espejo.

Villa Chica – Colina Del viejo en la actualidad

" _Hay que hacer lo necesario para ganar"_

Fue lo último que le dijo su diamante a Lapis, ese susurro a sus oídos de su líder en un momento íntimo que por alguna razón esas palabras seguían mezclándose con imágenes de esa oscura época de división y rupturas que permanecen como cicatrices internas.

Y Lapislázuli en medio del dolor del presente y un conflicto mental del pasado aulló por un desconocido dolor en su interior. "Uhhhg Steven"

"Resiste Lapis!" Proclamo Steven presente a su lado.

"Uhgggg du-duele demasiado" Manifestó adolorida con una mano en su cabeza y otra presionando en su abdomen.

El mareo vertiginoso le impedía pensar con claridad al igual que Steven presa del pánico por el estado de su amiga.

"¡Aguanta Lapis! Déjame pensar en algo..." Respondió preocupado. Steven tan poco estaba "digiriendo" bien lo que le sucedía a la gema de azul. No hubo más remedio que para y detenerse a examinarla.

Por sorprendentemente raro que le sonara a Steven en su cabeza se veía mal, muy mal. La chica azulada tambaleaba como una persona nauseabunda. Su aspecto normal cambio por su cabello revuelto y unas notables ojeras destrozaban su bella y fina forma agregando una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Definitivamente Lapis estaba sufriendo por alguna causa y Steven ya entraba en pánico sin respuesta.

"N-no puedo más… Uhhggg Steven" Obligada por el dolor tuvo que arrodillarse.

"¡Lapis!" Steven llamo y acudió a su lado. _´¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!´_ Pensó histérico una forma de auxiliarla. Sus ojos buscaban desesperados respuestas sin pistas. Lapis necesitaba su ayuda ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo?

No fue hasta que Steven en su desesperación echa un rápido vistazo a la espalda descubierta de Lapis y su desprotegida joya a la vista reordenando los pensamientos de Steven dándole lo que creía una evidente respuesta.

' _¡Oh Dah! claro Saliva mágica'_ Palmada mental por torpe.

Si su saliva pudo curar la ceguera a Connie y la ruptura de Lapis valía la pena intentar al menos usar otra vez su baba con propiedades curativas. Bueno, suena más inteligente si no lo escribo: Poder de curación ensalivado.

"¡Aguanta Lapis!" Con gran iniciativa Steven escupió ambas manos y las froto entre si simulando la cargar de un desfibrilador estando apunto de tocar la superficie de la gema azul hasta que.

"¡Steven! ¡Lapis!" Llamo a lo lejos una voz.

Ambos nombres fueron escuchados tras varios jadeos de cansancio.

Steven se gira a esos gritos reconocibles y responde con algo de esperanzas "¡Connie!"

Su amiga los había alcanzado al fin después de separarse en la plaza del pueblo para llegar hasta la colina tomándole un par de minutos extra de lo que creía. Pero estos detalles no importaban. Su amiga estaba aquí y eso lo alegraba.

"¡Ven aquí rápido!" El joven cuarzo le respondió e inmediatamente se centró en curar a Lapis tocando gentilmente la gema azul ubicada en su espalda.

"¡AAAHH!" Volvió a quejarse en llantos Lapis sin ningún efecto de que funcionara el poder curador.

Nada sucedió.

Ningún efecto de luz ni brillitos mágicos con chispitas. Nada.

No funciono. Su último recurso no pareciera servir en Lapis que agonizaba. Otra vez Steven se sintió inútil.

"Ufff S-Steven" exhalo Connie acercándose a ambas gemas fijándose en Lapis y su estado. Eso la angustio de igual forma que Steven intercambiando miradas alarmantes.

"¡Steven! ¡¿Que le sucede a Lapis?!" Pregunto cerrando más la distancia entre ellos.

Steven vio sus manos con una expresión sin idea. "¡No lo sé! Lapis y yo estábamos esperándote para ver los fuegos artificiales. Luego me duermo un segundo y empezaron los estallidos en el cielo! Muy bonitas por cierto ejem y ella ya estaba así de mal!" Contesto histérico.

Connie da otro vistazo a Lapis. No creía que se retrasará tanto en llegar hasta acá solo por ayudar a su abuela.

"Necesitamos ayudarla rápido. Intentaste usar tus poderes curativos!" Dejo a un lado su excusa por su demora y se centró en sus amigos.

"Lo-Lo intente pero no funciono. Honestamente estoy tan asustado como tú!" Steven se mordió el labio inferior temiendo que fuera su culpa.

Parte de Lapis ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación entre ambos niños. Casi toda su concentración se le escapaba por la dolorosa sensación que la dominaba minuto a minuto. También pudo recordar muchas cosas que creía mejor olvidar…

De repente Connie alzo la voz. Parece a ver encontrado una solución. "¡Lo tengo!" Busco algo de su bolsillo y saco deslumbrante su celular. "Podemos llamar a las demás por ayuda. Estoy segura que las chicas sabrán tratarla" No espero a la respuesta de Steven y comenzó a buscar en su lista de contactos el teléfono directo del templo en ciudad playa.

"Umm" Steven enmudeció.

"Vamos debe haber señal por aquí… ¡Si! Tengo cobertura." Proclamó victoriosa.

Steven se quedó tieso. ¿Qué significaba llamar a las demás? Imaginarse lo que sucedería lo puso nervioso: Las gemas de cristal vendrían desesperadas en su busqueda sin descanso para rescatarlo por cualquier medio posible de las garras de una inocente y debilitada gema azul que solo es culpable de declarársele sin saber lo suficiente del Amor o lo que es un noviazgo. En resumen era malo. Amatista, Garnet y Perla vendrían muy enfurecidas al pequeño pueblo de maíz a lastimar a Lapis si no trataba con esto y para empezar a arreglar todo este FanFic debía tomar el control de la situación como el protagonista que es ¿Verdad Steven?

" _Está voz en mi cabeza tiene razón. Es tiempo que Steven sea aún más serio!"_

Con una onda respiración y adoptando una mirada más relajada. "B-bien pensado Connie" Dio su respuesta decidido. "Déjame hablar con las chicas. Primero les pediré que me digan cómo ayudar a Lapis. Ella es nuestra prioridad Okey?"

Connie asintió comprendiendo la idea de Steven. Primero auxiliar a Lapis. "Okey" Le entrega su celular mientras aun sonaba. "Voy a intentar ayudar a Lapis, tal vez algún conocimiento medico ayude no" Connie agradece mentalmente en la insistencia de su madre en sus estudios para actuar en busca de una solución de por medio.

"Mm-hm" Respondió Steven en espera que atendieran el teléfono. ` _Ayudar a Lapis; y aclarar todo. Sencillo. `_

El teléfono continuo en modo de espera hasta que recibió respuesta.

Ciudad Playa – Casa Playa

"Si tan solo..." Garnet rozaba su barbilla pensante.

RIIINNGGG

El teléfono de la cocina saco de trance a todo el equipo.

"Yo voy" Se ofreció Perla secándose sus lágrimas. Con más control sobre sus emociones tomo el teléfono, despejo su garganta y contesta con su voz interior calmada: "Hola ¿Quién llama?" Y sus últimas palabras fueron cortadas por reconocer una voz infantil.

. . .

"¡Perla! ¡Escúchame por favor!" Demando Steven sabiendo que Perla reaccionaria demasiada emotiva para dejarlo hablar. "¡Soy yo Steven! Una gema cuando le duele en donde debería ir el Estómago ¡¿Qué es?!" Se voltea para fijarse que Connie y a su lado que había ayudado recostar a Lapis en el suelo esperando si aliviaba su dolor.

En el otro lado las lágrimas de alegría y emoción caían otra vez en las mejías de Perla. Su pequeño estaba bien o al menos se escuchaba por que paso por alto la pregunta de Steven.

"¡STEVEN!" Grito al teléfono muy emotivo por escuchar a su pequeño.

Amatista y Garnet sobresaltadas cruzaron sus miradas y corrieron junto a Perla para escuchar si de verdad el que llamaba al teléfono era su querido cuarzo secuestrado.

Steven no quería perder más tiempo valioso. "Estoy bien okey. ¡Pero contéstateme Perla! Dolor en donde estaría el estómago para una gema y ni siquiera poder caminar ¿Qué significa eso para una gema? ¡Por favor! ¡Contéstame!" Pregunto con un tono ya desesperado mientras veía a Lapis con sus ojos cerrados inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Regresando a ciudad playa el equipo supo que algo malo estaba pasando. Específicamente a Lapislázuli probablemente, algo malo muy malo para que Steven intercalara primero a la gema que lo secuestro y no decirles Donde podían encontrarlo.

Garnet ignoro lo que alcanzo a escuchar y se pone las gafas dispuestas a por priorizar "¿Steven que sucede? ¿Dónde estás? Iremos por ti inmediatament-"

"¡Primero ayúdenme con Lapis!" Corto Steven las preguntas de la gema líder. "Si les digo donde maíces estoy vendrán en seguida con todas sus armas y sus actitudes protectoras a encerrar a Lapis en una burbuja por no sé cuánto y eso no es lo correcto!"

No solo las gemas de cristal quedaron asombradas ante tremenda declaración del más joven de su equipo por defender a Lapislázuli si no también Connie no entendió a lo que se refería Steven pero su mirada determinada decía que esto era serio.

Las gemas de cristal intercambiando miradas las unas a las otras comprendieron el carácter del chico y con tal que le dijera donde estaba cooperarían para recuperarlo y así poner fin a su angustia.

No importaba lo tanto que insistieran las gemas de cristal. Para Steven lo primero es su amiga azul Lapislázuli y la defendería sin importar las consecuencias del castigo que le esperaban cuando todo terminara.

Únicamente se escuchó la respiración del joven cuarzo por el celular paciente de la respuesta.

"E-está Bien" Contesto Perla intentando tomarse con calma la situación otra vez. "Dolor, no poder caminar ¿Qué más le sucede a la Lazuli?" Si quería recuperar a su pequeño debía cooperar.

Eso levanta una sonrisa en Steven. Las gemas dejaron sus preocupaciones aun lado y le ayudarían. "Emm muy bien. . . ella se quejó mucho y solo eso. No sé qué le sucede. Ella y yo no hemos hecho nada ni comido nada malo hoy"

Garnet y Perla analizaron los síntomas descritos y no hallaban nada en sus memorias sobre gemas experimentando esa clase de dolor. Ni gemas fragmentadas, tampoco gemas corruptas. Ambas gemas levantaron sus hombros sin idea.

Amatista en cambio que escucho atenta repitió "Comer… Primer dia…" Paso de modo de relajación a pensadora y no le tomo mucho esfueroz hasta recordar la respuesta.

La gema purpura agito la mano con la respuesta en boca. "¡Oh oh oh!"

"¿Tú lo sabes?" Perla hablo incrédula.

Amatista hace un presumido gesto. "Dah Yo sé de estas cosas" Se señaló así misma orgullosa. Agarro el teléfono y con un tono sereno le hablo a su hermano: "Hey bro jeje Lo que la azul necesita es relajarse y dejarlo salir"

Una gota de sudor se dibujó en Steven. "Emmm a que te refieres Amatista?" No le gustaba lo calmada que se escúchame la gema purpura, más de lo usual.

Amatista como si nada enfatiza. "Si es su primer día como yo me recuerdo, ella comió algo muy pesado. Jejejeje así que ya sabes. La primera vez de una gema ingiriendo algo es dolorosamente hermoso" Sonrió a las demás por la mórbida que sonó.

Garnet y Perla se les revelo su recuerdo personal cuando probaron comida humana por primera vez. Una experiencia traumatizante para Perla que la dejo marcada hasta hoy y Garnet que fue un ligero malestar que supero rápidamente.

Steven quedó sorprendido y Aliviado, pero por sobretodo un poco avergonzado. "Ohhh vaya… Era eso…" Sus mejías se expresan en vergüenza. Al final todo este lio e histeria es una gema queriendo ir al baño.

¿Verdad?

Steven tuvo que comprobar si confiaba en la explicación de Amatista. Asi que, bajo el celular para ver a la gema azul.

"¿Lapis?"

En la consciencia de la gema durmiente.

Una voz infantil llamo por su nombre fuera de la conciencia de la gema azul. Muchos sonidos se difuminaban y no llegaba con claridad.

"Lapis"

Otra voz elegante llamo por su nombre dentro de su conciencia. Otros sonidos chocaban entre sí para dar eco a explosiones.

" _Lapis"_

Las dos voces se oigan como ecos en una profunda caverna.

"Despierta Lapis"

" _Es momento de cumplir con tu misión Lapis"_

Con debilidad y el peso en sus parpado Lapislázuli se despierta aun con el persistente dolor dentro de ella. Todo para ver a su querido y amado prisionero a su lado reconfortándola en su lado derecho y a su izquierda Connie.

"Steven ya está despierta" Hablo Connie.

" _Claro que estoy despierta humana molesta. Deberías agradecerme por dejarte hablarle a mi prisionero... ¿que pienso? ¡Dame las gracias por dejarte existir!"_ Pensó con celos reflejando una expresión exterior apagada y seria al verla.

"Ufff Me alegra que estés bien Lapis" Hablo Steven.

" _Awww Él se preocupa por mí. De verdad le importo quedarse conmigo y eso que tuvo la oportunidad de escapar. En verdad estoy segura que esto es eso tonto del Amor que usan los terranos"_ Pensó con simpatía exteriorizando tranquilidad y olvidando por completo que tenía un espantoso dolor dentro de ella.

Lazuli ya sabía que tan gentil y bondadoso es Steven y a lo largo de todo el día se lo ha demostrado múltiple veces y en serio estaba agradecida tanto que debía decírselo: "Steven Yo-yo creo que voy a-" Infló repentinamente sus mejillas por unos momentos hasta expulsarlo todo...

"¿Steven? ¡¿Steven?!" Amatista estrangulo el teléfono por respuestas pero ya habían colgado.

"¡¿Y Steven?! ¡¿Qué paso Amatista?!"

"Creo que colgó antes de que me dijera que pasaba." De volvió el teléfono a Perla quien intento verificar si la conexión se cortó.

Amatista no se explicaba que paso al otro lado del teléfono con todo ese alboroto cuando colgaron alcanzando oír poco. Enredaba su cabello con su dedo distraída mientras analizaba lo que dijeron Steven y Connie…

Garnet y Perla adoptaron posturas preocupas. Sin conexión con Steven volvían al inicio de su búsqueda. Aun así, no se rendirían sin importar que.

"Eh Chicas"

Pero sobre todo Perla no se rendirá. Debía insistir en la búsqueda de pequeño. "Garnet tenemos que encontrarlo lo antes posible!" Perla

"¿Chicas?"

La líder magenta asintió. No lucia muy preocupada comparando a Perla, debía mantenerse fuerte como líder y aportar soluciones. "Mmm Tengo algo en mente pero tardaría días en probar mi teoría…" finalizo con un tono frustrado. Si Lapis de verdad quería hacer de Steven su prisionero no dejaría el planeta por el vacío del espacio como obstáculo por el. No, las Lazulis son pasivas por ser gemas azules. Aun así no descartaba la posibilidad de que actuara defensiva-agresiva para protegerse.

"Mmm solo necesitamos algo…" Rozaba su barbilla la perla caminante a la venta.

"Chicas…" Amatista ya se aburría de llamarlas.

"¡Agh! Si tan solo tuviéramos una pista de su paradero así podríamos-"

"¡Escuche la voz de Connie en la llamada!" Grito finalmente Amatista sacando del trance a sus compañeras.

La casa se llenó de silencio y con las bocas abiertas.

"¡¿QUE?!"

* * *

Villa Chica – Colina del viejo Varios minutos después.

"Shhh... Shhh... Todo está bien Lapis. Dejaste todo salir..." Arrullo simpático otra vez Steven con palmadas en el hombro a una Lapislázuli muy traumatizada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Ahora Steven después de hoy entendía mejor porque Perla no le gustaba comer u oler ciertos alimentos. No es una experiencia muy agradable al final.

Connie miraba el panorama iluminado de la villa famosa del maíz intentando distraerse por lo que paso. Acababa de tener unos de esos momentos en donde la vergüenza de otros se vuelve la de ella. Por respeto daba espacio a su amigo medio gema-humano con la gema azul a superar lo que paso. Connie Sabía que las gemas son complicadas de comprender. Sobre todo en cuestiones de cómo funcionaban. Entendía que las gemas son una raza de piedras preciosas extraterrestres que de algún modo logran manifestarse a través de hologramas sólidos completamente conscientes con cualidades mágicas (Según lo que le conto Steven) En resumen, las gemas son sorprendentes y honestamente no tenía idea que las gemas devolvieran lo que digerían por que no podían, Porque no tienen órganos ¿verdad? Honestamente aún tenía que aprender mucho sobre las gemas.

Después de que Lapis terminara de ir al baño a su modo. Vergüenza y confusión la revolvían por completo. Obligándola a sentarse a ocultarse de la mirada de Steven por lo que pensara de ella después de "Vomitar"

Por el otro lado Steven daba su apoyo a Lapis intentando decirle de que lo que hizo fue… Normal para una gema si comía algo por primera vez. Después de todo ellas no forman estómagos si no saben que tendrán de ir al baño.

En todo caso Steven continúo reconfortando a su amiga. "Shhh ¿Ya estas mejor no?" Steven arrullo con suaves gestos nuevamente.

Lapis hundida entre sus piernas hace un ligero gemido de pena.

"Oh vamos Lapis… No te sientas mal. ¿Ya desapareció tu dolor verdad?"

Lapis sale un poco de su escondite. "Me siento muy sucia Steven." No resistía el hecho de lo débil y vulnerable que se vio escupir lo que se convirtió en un dulce terrestre a una asquerosa cosa. Le daba pena esa idea que volvió a taparse su rubor azul.

"Cálmate Lapis es normal Nos tenías muy preocupados en serio. Ya no estés asustada estoy aquí como tú para mi recuerdas? Además yo debo disculparme por todo…"

Lapis y Connie escucharon disimuladas a Steven que se encorvo en modo por la culpa.

"Fui yo quien insistió en darte a probar esa manzana acaramelada." La gema azul alza la mirada brillosa. "Discúlpame si te cause molestias hoy en verdad lo siento por todo lo terrible que pasaste." Steven frota su brazo culpable por lo de esta noche. No le quedaba un mejor remedio que aceptar la culpa si eso daba confianza en Lapis.

Después de unos minutos entre los sonidos del ambiente, grillos y el viento acariciar el pasto. La situación no tardo en tranquilizarse para todos del ajetreó y recuperarse de la pequeña crisis.

Que soplara el viento. Tomarse un momento para cada uno en pensar en el largo día que vivieron y lo que aprendieron: Nuevas experiencias, nuevas amistadas, errores cometidos y risas honestas en este lugar lleno de maíz. No fue tan malo. Para nada, hoy fue un día lleno de emociones para todos.

"Por favor. No te disculpes."

Steven y Lapis quedaron extrañados por las palabras repentinas de Connie que se expresaba un tanto alegre.

Connie no deseaba ver a sus amigos así de callados en espacial tristes. "Steven. Tú no sabías como iba reaccionar Lapis. No es tu culpa tuya ni de nadie."

Steven Hizo una pausa a sus lamentos y analizó lo que hizo hoy. Llegar al Pueblo con Lapis, Tener buenas conversaciones con ella y amables extraños, se divirtió hoy como nunca y de eso no era culpable. Fue todo un descuido.

"Jeje Hoy fue un gran día. Muy maíz-tastico" Comento Steven recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

Connie pestañea rebobinando sus memorias desde que llegó esta mañana a la casa de su intrépida abuela, explorando Villa Maíz curiosa de lo que podía encontrar y lo bien que le hizo ver a Steven en la noche. "Jajajaja en eso no lo niego. Hoy fue increíble."

Steven se le unió en sus risas desvaneciendo todo rastro de preocupación. No todo fue malo. Hubo mucha diversión compartida entre todos y los nuevos momentos de este día podrán atesorarlos para siempre.

Entre risas y carcajadas quedo fuera Lapis.

alzando la mirada envidiosa pensaba lo que hizo hoy.

 _'No todo a sido malo... Yo también aprendí a divertirme.'_

A pesar de la diversión de los niños no le gustaba ese tono de favoritismo que usaba Connie a su prisionero. Eso la molestaba un poco... Un poco. No ameritaba una medida drástica para deshacerse de la humana y enfocar a su prisionero en lo que verdad importaba: Llegar a casa. En cambio, sería tan fácil como mover su muñeca y quitarla de en medio.

El viento se detuvo.

 _'Muy fácil... Demasiado fácil...'_

De nuevo los pensamientos extremos atosigaban su cordura.

La postura fría de Lapis se desvaneció tras llegar otro pensamiento repentino. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo dejándola helada.

 _'Pero... ¿Qué pensaría Steven de mí?'_

Hacerlo tendría un costo demasiado grande. Hacer tal atrocidad contra la humana devastaría a su prisionero. Más allá de eso, Lázuli dudaba si tenía lo necesario para renunciar a sus principios y acabar con su problema...

 _'Espera... Yo... ¿De verdad quiero hacerlo?'_

La gema de agua comenzaba a asustarse a su misma.

"Lapis?" Llamo Connie la atención de la gema azul. "Tú tambien la pasastes bien hoy con Steven verdad?"

Lapis se le queda mirando sin saber que pensar de ella. No deseaba odiarla pero tampoco le gustaba que continuara su presencia enfrente de ella.

Ignorando sus perversos sentimientos. La gema se levantó para proceder a limpiando su falda. Regresándole una sonrisa como respuesta.

"Yo estoy… bien. Me siento mucho mejor y todo es gracias a Steven." Agrego Lapis orgullosa. Cierto era que le daba un poco de rabia que la Connie fuera mencionada con preferencia debes en cuando. Se propuso mantener al frente el hecho que como menciono con anterioridad Connie ella tenía más rango y privilegios con Steven como su "Novia" Aunque no conocía todos los detalles de lo que amerita ser pareja en la tierra. Daba igual ante las circunstancias. Lapis mandaba en esta relación con Steven.

"Yo también me la pasé genial contigo. Por cierto Lapis... ¿Quieres ir a casa de la abuela de Connie para descansar? Hoy ha sido un largo dia." Ofreció Steven.

"Si" Contesta Lapis despreocupada… Para inmediatamente después percatarse de que accedió a quedarse mas tiempo en la sucia tierra. ' _Espera que acabo de hacer?`_

Los dos chicos celebraron chocando sus manos. La noche permanecía joven. De todas formas Lapis no encontraba alguna forma de irse pero sus recuerdos aun bloqueados sí. Nada que descansar un poco no ayudará. No veía nada de malo si no fuera por la Connie.

"Oh si por cierto" Steven saco el celular de su bolsillo. "Ten Connie. Colgué antes de decirles a las chicas donde estamos. ¿Puedes llamarlas otra vez?"

"Emm Si" Desbloquea su celular. Connie también le gustaría aclarar que pasaba entre las gemas de cristal, Lapis y Steven. "Déjame llamar de nuevo a-

Tsss

Se escuchó un crujir.

Al mismo tiempo los grillos se detuvieron de grillar. Como una tormenta llena de emociones actuara.

De la nada una ráfaga causo que se le escapara de las manos el celular a Connie. Sin aviso alguno el celular cayó inevitablemente a la hierba húmeda. El roció repentino y el impacto violento contra el suelo dejo inservible el aparato. Steven y Connie aturdidos no se explicaban que paso pero decidieron pronto encontrar el sendero para bajar la colina junto a Lapis un poco desconcertada por lo que fue capaz de hacer…

Nadie ignora un llamado de ayuda.

Y Lapis al menos recordo algo útil esta noche.

. . .

El viento sopla agradecido,

Sopla con furia y detenido,

Sopla silbando, sopla lento,

Trae el amor, trae el recuerdo _,_

Trae castigo, entrega sufrimiento.

* * *

 **N/A: Capitulo Corto Pero dejó listas las bases de lo que se aproxima.**

 **Curiosidad: Sabían que si existe un pueblo dedicado al maíz. Se llama CornVille ubicado en Arizona USA y celebra el maíz también. Ni tenía idea de esta coincidencia en serio.**

 **Por otra parte me gustaría disculparme por el tiempo que paso sin actualizar pero es mejor olvidar y mejorar no? Empezar de nuevo y con fuerza que al fin me deshice de mi pereza. Mas motivo también porque viví en Venezuela…**

 **De igual forma me gustaría agradecer a todos los usuarios y anonimos por dejar una revisión. Ustedes son los mejores.**

 **Y si, actualizare los tres desligamientos que tengo en esta saga. Trabajare ya en todos mis capítulos y en todas mis ideas junto a borradores que tengo sobre otros fics de cartoons actuales: TLH, HDA, SvsEF etc. Manténganse al tanto leyendo mis anotaciones si les interesa mis proximos trabajos.**

 **Por el momento esto no es todo, así que esperen más de mí.**

 **Les prometo y les debo… pero no dinero.**

 **Cristofer regresara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Gracias a todos por leer la obra de un fan para fans.**

 **(Pss gracias Pirata** **anónimo** **)**

 **Todas mis historias son una ya planeada y aquí es donde decido dar un origen a Lapis.**

 **Sé que el cartoon oficial ya mostro la historia de la gema de agua, poniendo un punto y aparte a Lapis y Peridot. En la actualidad las gemas del granero se convirtieron en co-protagonistas minimizando su relevancia sin apariciones en momentos de desarrollo de gran importancia. No me malentiendan, es una buena excusa para los amantes del Lapidot.**

 **Dudo (Y Espero equivocarme) que agregaran una historia desentrañable a estos personajes en el futuro. Así que démosle una oportunidad a la imaginación y adentrémonos en lo que pudo ser.**

 **Claro que sin perder el enfoque principal…**

 **Sin más que escribir.**

" _ **Recordar es fácil para quien tiene memoria. Olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón."**_

 _ **-Gabriel García Márquez-**_

 **/Cover art by Poti-bolg/**

* * *

Capítulo: 6

. . .

El silencio separa más que las distancias. Ese silencio te quita recuerdos y la distancia prolonga devolverlos.

¿Y si estuvieras atrapado en un limbo eterno? Con solo la oscuridad y el silencio consumiendo tu mente, absorbiendo quien eres... Sería alguien capaz de recordar, si ya fuera libre ¿Terminaría olvidando? ¿O siendo olvidado?

Por supuesto, recordar es fácil para quien tiene memoria, olvidar es difícil para los que tienen corazón. Porque se trata del tiempo que pasaste con los que ya no están, con los que se fueron. Aunque, ¿Qué tan puro debe ser ese corazón? ¿Cuán manchado hay que estar para olvidar?

En qué parte de nuestra historia se olvida la verdad y la reemplazamos con mentiras. Con excusas que prolongan lo inevitable, con mentiras para evadir el dolor…

Ya basta de engaños y falsas promesas.

. . .

 _`Se suponía que era otro planeta, nada más que otra colonia…'_

 _`Solo venía a cumplir con mi deber.`_

 _`Yo recuerdo… Las recuerdo a todas.`_

Lapis logro recordar el tiempo en el que era feliz…

En lo alto sobre las montañas, más allá sobre los cielos, flotaba como en cuentos de fantasía sobre las nubes, una inmensa estructura que resguardaba a las gemas del suelo.

Un hermoso santuario que protegía la corte de azul.

Varias gemas de múltiple tipos se reunían para hablar la una a otra sobre diversos temas de lo que las traía a la tierra. Últimamente compartían lo poco que sabían sobre la rebelión que surgió en la nueva colonia; Gemas insurgentes, traidoras, rebeldes con ideales tan absurdos de mantener puro el planeta tierra.

Es extraño que de la nada aparecieran gemas contraponiéndose a sus propósitos por los cuales fueron creadas. La mayor parte del tema al respecto fue exclusivo para los diamantes y sus confidentes. Al no haber una razón clara de los orígenes de un cuarzo rosa y su campaña por salvar a la tierra, la mayoría era especulación.

Sea como fuese.

Unas gemas hablaban de su desacuerdo con el debido respeto. La mayoría simplemente debatía las supuestas razones que provoco la locura de esas rebeldes, y otras solo ignoraban la polémica concentradas en servir a su líder sin importar nada.

Existen las gemas fieles, las hay seguidoras y están las devotas. Todas compartiendo su nivel de devoción por su poderosa líder, pero siempre creadas para servir a sus diamantes.

Tal como Lapislázuli, nuestra Lapis de figura delgada, piel cyan y con su característico color azul marino como su gema descubierta en su espalda gracias a su precioso vestido de una pieza.

Las gemas azules siempre han sido caracterizadas por su presentación. Su buen aspecto, la forma en la que hablan y su gusto por la estética son ejemplos que las definían.

En todo caso. Lapis como otras se presentaba recién llegadas a la tierra.

Ella se encontraba conociendo a otras Lazulis mientras esperaban órdenes e indicaciones como todas las gemas presentes porque hoy, hoy es una fecha impórtate para su diamante. Y si se trataba de algo importante para su diamante, significaba que era importante para todas ellas.

Las gemas se reunían por hábito con su mismo tipo. Porque muchas no podían encajar que no fueran gemas conocidas. Un rostro y propósito familiar, les sentaba mejor a las que acababan de llegar.

Por eso docenas de Lapislázulis de diversos matices de azul, peinados y estilos de faldas se juntaban entre ellas. Provenientes de otras colonias aliadas fueron llamas en petición por la mismísima diamante azul. Otras fueron seleccionadas para acudir a la tierra por recomendación y la falta de organización. En todo caso, algo seguro que sentían y compartían todas, era la ansiedad y emoción de esperar a presentarse por primera vez ante su respetada líder.

Muchas de las Lapislázulis presentes jamás han visto a su líder. Eso justificaba su emoción.

Lapis al igual que las demás se sentía un poco nerviosa, nervios de felicidad. Conocer a su diamante en persona es un honor absoluto y único. Se reflejaba al igual que nuestra Lapis una sonrisa en todas las demás Lapislázulis y gemas afortunadas de bajas clases.

Algunas se preguntaban entre sí, ¿cuál era el motivo de traer a tantas gemas a un planeta? ¿Por qué incluso traer a tantas Lapislázulis a un planeta? Si con una bastaba en cada planeta. Cual fuera el motivo, Las gemas azules compartían su emoción.

Otras gemas que no son azules servían de escoltas y guardias sin ninguna expresión que no sea la seriedad o el aburrimiento de quedarse paradas sin golpear algo.

Y entre todas esas gemas de otros colores se distanciaba una sola Lapislázuli apartada del grupo. De la multitud azul se apreciaba un color azul celeste casi blanco. Esa gema desapercibida sentada al borde del santuario. Parecía observar el paisaje más allá de las nubes y montañas hasta perderse en el infinito.

Nuestra Lapis no pasó desapercibida a una de sus hermanas. Lo que más le llamo la atención de esa Lapislázuli fue su gema situaba justo en su espalda, expuesta tal como la de ella.

Pero no fue motivo en confundir a Lapis. A ella le pareció un poco extraño la soledad de una gema de su mismo tipo.

Eso le provoco… curiosidad.

Con precaución se acerca al borde donde se relajaba la gema celeste. Llego a sus espaldas e intento saludar sonando agradable como siempre.

"Hola"

La gema quien reposaba tranquila se sobresalta asustada y mira detrás suyo.

"Umm… Solo eres otra Lapislázuli..." Dice ahora más tranquila sonando casi deprimida al saber que es otra gema parecida. La gema más blanca se acomoda y regresa su vista inexpresiva.

Lapis inclino su cabeza confundida. Tal reacción nunca había visto de otra gema que no fuera de su mismo color. No era prejuiciosa. Aun que suponía a que corte podría pertenecía esta gema hermana.

Según el color es la facción a la que pertenecía una gema. Eso significaba que a veces las gemas adoptaba una personalidad relacionada a su diamante.

El azul es un color fresco; tranquilizante, pasivo, gentil asociándose con la elegancia y la gracia.

El amarillo es un color contradictorio, con un significado y simbolismo curioso; por un lado se le asocia con la inteligencia, la curiosidad y lo polifacético. Por el otro lado se le asocia al egoísmo, la envida y la seriedad.

El color rosa es un color relajante que influye en los sentimientos invitándolos a ser amables, suaves y profundos, e induciendo de esta forma a sentir cariño, amor y protección.

Y el blanco… Es el color más protector de todos, aporta paz, pureza y confort; alivia la sensación de desespero y de shock, ayuda a limpiar y aclarar las emociones, los pensamientos y el espíritu. Aunque también… significa soledad, frialdad y control total…

El punto es… Lapis nunca vio a una gema igual a ella actuar tan indiferente. La necesidad de saciar su curiosidad la hizo continuar.

"Discúlpame si te asuste. Solo quería saber qué haces aquí apartada de nuestro grupo. No quisiera que te deslices y caigas accidentalmente" No es su intención decir que es torpe. Solo cumplía con su naturaleza de ser amable.

La gema del color azul más claro sin detenerse de apreciar el panorama le contesta: "Descuida. Solo veo mejor este planeta…" Dice sin ningún problema.

Lapis arqueo una ceja nuevamente ajena. No entendía a lo que se refería ni lo calmada que se veía, y no pretendía molestar con interrogarla. Sin respuestas, Lapis se sentó a su lado a observar junto con ella el enorme cielo azul, el sol que surgía detrás montañas y el sonido suave del viento. Honestamente Lapis no supo que distraía a su compañera.

"Yo no veo nada. Todo se ve normal. Es una futura colonia para las gemas como cualquier otra." Comenta la gema azul oscuro sin comprender del todo.

La gema Celeste se voltea a ver a Lapis como un reflejo de sí misma pero expresando tranquilidad en su rostro. "Quiero ver cuánta agua hay en esta tierra. Hay mucha es seguro."

"Cuánta Agua?" Exclamo Lapis fijándose de nuevo en el panorama. "Mmm no veo nada de agua allí abajo"

Montañas y bosques a simple vista parecía. Pero para la gema blanca no.

Celeste niega al principio. "No exactamente…" Se encogió de hombros por lo deprimente que le sonaba el tema. "Hay mucha agua en lugares que no te imaginarias. Todo lo que forma un planeta y lo que hay en él es agua también. ¿No lo sabias?"

Lapis pestaño escéptica. "Oh… en verdad? Hablas en serio?"

Celeste no creía que otra Lapislázuli no conociera sus capacidades. Pensaba que todas eran iguales y se les enseñaba lo mismo en sus facciones. "No te estoy mintiendo. Te digo la verdad. Siempre hay agua en donde menos lo esperas."

Lapis arque una ceja incrédula de nuevo. Nunca antes escucho de otras Lapislázulis decir cosas parecidas `Hay agua en donde menos lo esperas` Lapis desde su creación ayudo a las colonias con la misma agua que le proporcionaba los planetas; Océanos, lagos y líquidos que funcionaban igual al agua. Su control de la hydrokinesis se limitaba a la vista pero nunca significo un problema. Siempre cumplía con su misión y jamás ha utilizado otro recurso que no sea el agua como fuente.

La gema de azul Celeste da una pequeña e irónica sonrisa. Su compañera era una Lazuli igual que ella pero inexperta sin su mismo adiestramiento completo. No podía culparla, es parte de la corte de los azules, ella esta con los blancos. Al fin y al cabo, los diamantes hacen las cosas a su propia manera con sus colonias y sus seguidores también.

Notando una oportunidad de hacer algo que la animara y sacarla de su estado de abandono. Celeste debía demostrarle con un ejemplo si quería que entendiera de lo que hablaba. Enseñarle que las gemas de agua no poseen un límite, lo descubren subiendo el desafío que se proponían.

Moviendo su mano enfrente suyo. Tuvo que asegurarse de que nadie los viera ni escuchara. "No le cuentes a nadie de esto. No quiero que las gemas azules hagan un escándalo."

Lapis asiente. Supo que hablaba en serio.

Celeste mostro su puño a Lapis como si tuviera algo escondido. Entonces comenzó abriendo sus dedos lentamente mientras recitaba lo que le enseñaron.

"La única posibilidad de descubrir tus límites es aventurarse un poco más allá de ellos, hacia lo imposible. Hacer lo imposible posible. Somos gemas y con nuestra presencia basta superar los límites." Sonríe conforme con su palabras.

A los ojos de Lapis, presencio algo increíble, es claramente que de la nada se formó una pequeña esfera de agua. No podía explicárselo, toda la lógica le decía que era imposible. No existía una fuente cercana del líquido para que apareciera. Vino de la nada!

Celeste aprieta sus dientes. Lapis se acercaba un poco histérica. No quería que exagerara por lo que acababa de ver. "Has silencio… No quiero ser objeto de miradas por favor…" Rápidamente Celeste reacciona desasiendo la esfera de líquido en el aire tal como vino.

Lapis quedo anonadada, muy sorprendida de lo que una Lapislázuli podía hacer. "Eso… eso fue increíble." Lapis tomo una mano libre de Celeste en confianza a la gema asustada. "No sabía que éramos capaces de hacer eso. ¡Tienes que enseñarme!" Expreso alegría.

Las mejías de Celeste se tornan de azul intenso por la precipitada acción. "N-no puedo…" Contesto avergonzada. "No creo que haya tiempo para enseñarte lo que se…" Celestia se reacomoda alejándose del espacio de Lapis.

Eso desilusiono a nuestra Lapis. "Entiendo. Quizás nos vayamos pronto y no habrá tiempo de que me enseñes… "

"Lo siento..." No fue su intención en desilusionarla. Celeste se sintió un poco culpable y egoísta en ilusionar a una gema menos experta. "Pero… puedes aprender por tu misma"

"Um? Aprender por misma?"

"Exacto. No sé cómo explicártelo para que entiendas…" Celeste cerró sus ojos y se concentró para percibirlo todo. "Necesitas enfocarte… Poder sentir el agua a tu alrededor… sentir como fluye dentro y fuera de muchas cosas. Siempre en constante movimiento en colonias. Facilita mucho mi trabajo Jeje"

"Umm suena complicado."

"Lo sé, es complicado pero así me lo enseñaron."

Lapis supo al fin de donde provenía ese pensamiento tan creativo. El modo en como se desenvolvía esta Lapislázuli le sonaba a una diamante.

Lapis se atreve a preguntar. "No vienes de una colonia azul verdad?"

La gema blanca niega. "No. Vengo a la tierra por recomendación."

Antes de que las dos Lapislazulis dijeran algo más, se escuchó unos gritos de alerta.

"¡REBELDES!"

Seguido de una explosión de humo que cubrió gran parte del santuario alarmando a todas las gemas presentes. El estallido surgió de repente y no tenía como propósito lastimar a una gema, pero por desgracia e infortunio nuestra Lapis sentada cerca del borde también le llego el estruendo como una fuerte explosión que la asusto lo suficiente para que perdiera el control.

A partir de aquí. Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Lapis no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, se resbalo víctima de una acción involuntaria. Intento alcanzar la mano de Celeste quien tenía también una expresión muy asustada.

Ambas gemas se gritan mutuamente. "¡LAPIS!"

Su eco se escuchó en picada. Nuestra Lapis caía sin ningún control de sus movimientos en el aire mientras caía.

A esta altura no sabría si existía posibilidad de salvarse de una ruptura.

Deseaba con muchas fuerzas agua que amortiguara su caída pero no había ningún cuerpo de agua a la vista. No había muchas esperanzas. Dejo de gritar sin remedio, le quedaba segundos de vida. Sin más, cerro sus ojos sin ver el suelo al cual rápidamente se dirigía a chocar.

No sabía si sobrevivirá al impacto contra la tierra. Que frustrante final. Lapis no sabía muchas cosas y hoy se dio cuenta que podía romper límite de su capacidad. Ojala las cosas hubiera sido mejor. Ojala su diamante estuviera bien.

Ya no importaba. No importaba nada.

Su fin estaba tan cerca.

Todo terminaría pronto…

"¡Te tengo!"

 _`Esa voz…`_

A pocos metros del suelo, Lapis sintió como tomaban repentinamente sus brazos para poder ser atrapada. La violenta caída a su ruptura se convirtió en un lento descenso. No estaba segura pero aparto toda duda y abrió lentamente sus ojos con dificultad por los brillos del sol naciente y ve…

"Eres tu…"

La Lapislázuli Celeste con la que acababa de conversar se lanzó por ella al vacío para salvarla. Era increíble, ella sorprendentemente volaba con alas hechas de agua…

El sentimiento de alivio inundo a Lapis cuando toco tierra sana y salva. Su expresión de gratitud permaneció un rato. Definitivamente tendría que aprender más sobre lo que significa ser una Lapislazuli…

Lo que significa ser una gema…

* * *

. . .

 _Villa Chica - Presente._

Es cierto. Lapislázuli recordado algo útil.

Recordó mucho de ella misma. Recordó el tiempo en el que ella y muchas gemas eran inocentes con su propósito. Recuerda bien cuando tuvieron que cambiar cuando la rebelión se los exigió…

Con un sentimiento nostálgico admiraba las estrellas sin compañía.

" _Al menos pude recordarte Celeste"_ Lapis lamento y se froto su hombro queriendo llegar a su espalda intentando tocar su propia gema. Sostiene su mano delante de ella para transformar el aire en su palma en hielo duro y seco para luego deshacerse de vuelta al aire.

Celeste estaba en lo correcto. Todo es agua en las colonias. Lo sentía a su alrededor y si quisiera la controlaría a su favor.

Sobre el techo de una casa entre el campo, reposaba sentada nuestra Lapis mirando el paisaje.

Al verla en este plano, nos alejamos un poco y vemos una humilde casa de campo perfecta para los fines de semana. La distribución consistía en tres dormitorios superiores, que sumaba dos pisos y 128 metros cuadrados incluyendo la chimenea de la habitación principal. Relativamente pequeña pero acogedora para cualquier invitado.

Resumiendo los sucesos anteriores que nos llevaron a Lapis sobre el techo. Resulta que Connie invito a Steven y Lapis (quien aceptando de mala gana) a una cena en casa de su abuela quien resulto ser la anciana del bastón que aconsejo a las gemas quedarse por el festival. Luego de presentarse entre ellos y una rápida explicación de lo que es una Cena por parte de Steven, Lapis dijo que deseaba estar un tiempo a solas hasta que terminara `la cena` porque no volvería a pasar por la desagradable experiencia de nuevo. Steven la entendió y le dijo que no se preocupara, el estaría de vuelta con ella.

Paso una media hora desde entonces y Lapis seguía apreciando el cielo nocturno. Reviviendo su pasado, incluso notando que perdió el regalo de Steven que gano en aquel juego.

En definitiva, se ha acordado de mucho. Y aún faltaba desvelar otro capítulo.

Por mientras Lapis intento relajarse como su antigua compañera solía. Sentarse al borde del tejado y contemplar la nada mientras percibía toda el agua a su alrededor.

La gran luna brillante de un tono ligero de azul, las estrellas que se regaban en el espacio, y sentir la brisa que azotaba los sembradillos cercanos.

` _Todo es agua en la tierra…`_ Hubo muchos planetas antes pero ninguno que le entregara tantas experiencias y sentimientos mezclados como lo hacía la tierra.

La tristeza al recordad el pasado le causaba una expresión recaída acompañando sentimientos de baja autoestima. Muchos sentimientos nuevos invadiéndola desde que se liberó del espejo.

Hubo un momento en el que se preguntó si todo lo que hacía valía la pena. Intentar regresar con su diamante y traer consigo a Steven con ella.

Lapis discutió las razones una vez más. Quería mucho a Steven por su compasión al demostrar su amor y eso lo convertía en un ser único e irremplazable. No se dejaría vencer por los obstáculos que le impedían sacarlo del planeta o las graves consecuencias de llevarlo al Planeta Madre.

Se preguntaba si actuaba egoísta de su parte por consentirse un poco, probablemente pero el planeta tierra le arrebato mucho de lo que amaba en el pasado, ¿Por qué no quitarle a la tierra una parte pura de esta? Steven lo justificaba todo, significaba inocencia y esperanza para Lapis. En su poco tiempo junto a él, construyo un lazo emocional sintiéndose obligada a protegerlo del lado malo de la tierra.

Alejarlo de todo lo dañino si eso significaba llevárselo muy lejos de la tierra, los humanos, los peligros que podrían dañarlo y por supuesto, apartarlo de la mala influencia de las Gemas de Cristal.

Compensar su soledad con el amor.

Steven es joven todavía y puede aprender tanto. Él puede aprender a ser un gran cuarzo en el planeta hogar y proteger a otras gemas como le gustaba, quizás incluso lograr adaptarse y ascender de rango para que se convirtiera en su escolta personal e ir juntos de planeta en planeta explorando el universo… Es su sueño, su inocente fantasía que quería con todas sus fuerzas ver hecha realidad…

Todo lo que deseaba Lapis era estar junto con Steven. ¿Es malo sentirse así? Añorar estar juntos en uno para el otro. Las diamantes al ser las líderes eran libres de hacer lo que sea sin restricciones solo por hacerlo y perjudicar a muchos en un acto. ¿Por qué es malo que Lapis se diera un poco de gusto? Le parecía injusto eso.

O Lapis estaba siendo injusta consigo misma?

Al ser tan apegado con Steven provocaba contradicciones en sus emociones que a lo largo del día se manifestaron de diversas formas. Su personalidad se alteraba por simples acciones como ir de la mano o compartir risas. Su mente opinaba de un modo frio y desinteresado. Sus palabras intentaban ser de lo más agradables y cálidas con tal de ver sonreír a Steven.

Fue liberada del espejo y sanada por su dulce prisionero. Aun así, seguía atrapada en la tierra con oscuros recuerdos del pasado. No quería echarle la culpa a Steven por eso pero lo sentía así.

Está atascada en la tierra con la gema que amaba y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

El viento continua su viaje…

Luego de un largo rato a solas, se oye el chirrido de una ventana abriéndose. Lapis es sacada del trance y ve a Steven saliendo de la ventana.

"Hey Lapis." Saluda mientras sale torpemente de la ventana.

"Ten cuidado, podrías caer." Advirtió al pequeño.

"Claro y si me caigo sé que me atraparías no? . . . igual me sostendré."

Lapis sonríe tomándolo como cumplido. "Es cierto."

Steven logra llegar donde se encontraba Lapis y se sienta procurando estar a su lado al borde meciendo sus piernas sin idea de lo que podía hablar.

Al principio los dos estuvieron callados. Los sonidos ambientales como siempre relacionados al campo: Un perro ovejero aullando en la distancia, el pasto agitarse por el rozar del viento y la respiración del niño.

"Así que… Te sientes mejor? La abuela de Connie dijo que si queremos dormir afuera necesitaremos montar una tienda de campaña." Dijo sonando casualmente. Steven solo quería conversar y asegurarse del estado de su amiga.

Lapis alza la mirada de nuevo al cielo nocturno. "Si solo quería ver las estrellas y pensar un rato" Dice sin ver al chico.

"Okey… entonces dormiremos aquí?"

 _`Lo hace de nuevo.`_

A este punto Lapis tuvo suficiente. No más divagación, no más evitar el tema.

"Crees que no sé lo que haces…" Su fleco oculto sus ojos. Se lleva sus piernas contra su pecho.

"Umm Lapis?" Steven se inclina sin entender. No estaba del todo seguro. _`¿Le habrá sentado mal eso que dije?`_

Lapis murmuro al comienzo pero fue tomando fuerzas sus palabras.

"Tú… siempre estas evitándome. Siempre hay una excusa para quedarnos más tiempo en la tierra y yo…" Con un pesado rencor mira a Steven y regresa a esconderse. "Se supone que yo mande. Yo debería ser quien dice lo que vamos hacer, no tu pero insistes y algo en ti hace que no pueda estar enojada contigo. No soy lo suficentemente fuerte ni para soportar tu bondad. No puedo hacer nada bien."

Lapis se levanta y se aleja dándole la espalda a Steven incapaz de expresar y comprender sus emociones. Ella nunca contradijo o se quejaba por algo, siempre ha sido una gema obediente y sumisa a sus autoridades. Y estar con Steven tampoco era la excepción.

Detesta su débil aptitud. Si pensaba que podía ser la captora de Steven creía que tendría más domino sobre el al principio, le pareció una buena idea. Funcionaba en la época de la rebelión pero ya noto que se trataba de una cuestión de voluntad y fuerza. Lapis no se apreciaba como una gema fuerte.

Con Steven, esas palabras las sentía como un castigo merecido.

 _`Es verdad.`_ Apretó sus dientes enojado de sí mismo. Reconoció que ha actuado muy egoísta.

¿Fue su culpa por actuar tan infantil? Por concentrarse en no dejar la tierra y hacerla su prioridad. ¿Qué pasa con Lapis? Ella también tiene emociones y prioridades. Concluía que actuó como un niño. No le gustaba que en estas situaciones que probaban su valor su familia las Gemas de Cristal le recordara con frecuencia el niño especial que es. Que más podía hacer por los demás si lo trataban así sin nunca demostrarlo. Demostrar que Steven era capaz fue lo que comenzó todo esta aventura. La emoción de desafiar a sus madres y correr con el espejo en sus manos por curiosidad en saber quién le pedía su ayuda.

Él es una Gema de Cristal. Pronto comenzaría su larga jornada en ayudar al mundo y el seguía actuando como un niño. A veces ignorante por la gran responsabilidad que significaba el legado de su madre.

Tenía que empezar a crecer por sus amigos, por sus necesidades y no siempre el mismo. Ver y ayudar a otros por encima de él.

Su padre Greg le decía lo especial que es. Aun así no cumplía.

Steven se sintió de nuevo inú cierto que ayudo a Lapis liberándola pero no la ha ayudado a superar su pasado. Por esta clase de cosas aún sigue sintiéndose como un niño inútil. Ha sido egoísta al intentar ganar tiempo para nada. No ha hecho nada que sea evitar el momento de confrontar a Lapis.

Esta gema azul junto a él ha sufrido tanto. No se diría que era obvio, pues es más que notorio. ¿Quién aguantaría cinco mil años en un espejo? Nadie eso es seguro.

El mundo le demandaba madurar, ya era tiempo de hacer lo correcto.

Lapis empeoraba. "Quiero ir me a casa." Son suplicas y no órdenes.

Los oídos de Steven no le juegan una broma. Lapis está triste. Ignorar a la persona que mas le importas duele.

Lapis se abraza así misma rogando en silencio. Sintiéndose inmersa en la soledad de nuevo.

"Lapis... tienes razón" Responde Steven al silencioso llanto de la gema azul. "He actuado tan preocupado por no abandonar la tierra. Esperando que algo, no sé, suceda y arregle todo." Steven se hunde en su asiento. "Esperando nada."

Ambas gemas no se dijeron nada. En vez, Lapis se contenía en soltar más lágrimas.

El alrededor llenaba el hueco con sonidos mientras figuraba una clara idea de cómo superar todo.

 _`No es suficiente. Como dice papá: Pedir disculpas no solo significa dar la razón, significa que valoro más una relación que mi propio corazón. `_ Pensó Steven más decidido. Reconocer que actuó mal es lo más valiente cuando nos disculpamos, y Steven tenía ese valor que le proporcionaba su corazón.

Quería sacarse del pecho todo y arreglar las cosas entre su amiga. Valoraba en verdad su amistad con Lapis y no la rompería por nada.

Suspiro. Steven se levanta y se prepara. "He dicho demasiado hoy, muchas palabras sin pensar y otras quizás sin sentir, pero me debes creer cuando te digo que si me importas Lapis" Se rasco la cabeza admitiendo su error.

"Y debes saber que a pesar de todo si me importas Lapis. Te he estado evitando de alguna manera… Lo siento… "

Steven alcanza la mano de Lapis. Quería que Lapis lo viera lo honesto que se miraba pero ella no deseaba verlo de momento.

"Sabes que no puedo irme. Pertenezco a la tierra. No puedes simplemente llevarme contra mi voluntad. Soy un humano y mi lugar está aquí con las Gemas de Cristal ayudando al mundo con sus problemas" Steven insiste en hacer contacto visual.

Lapis aprieta sus manos queriendo mantenerse fiel a su idea. No lo soportaba. Llegaría el momento en el que elegiría entre Steven y su hogar. La realidad la golpeaba y dolía demasiado.

"Me he estado disculpando tanto por todo lo que hago. Que ya sinceramente perdí la cuenta… A lo que quiero llegar es que Tú tienes razón… Me olvide de ti Lapis. No sé nada del pasado de las gemas, no conozco nada de mí mismo ni de ti" Se suelta y se sienta cruzando las piernas. "Actuó como un enorme bebe cuando debería ser serio todo el tiempo..." Suspiro. "Todos esperan que me convierta en mi madre y salve al mundo pero sigo siendo un niño, un niño que le gustan las donas rosas con chispitas y no se preocupó por ti…"

Steven se tapa su cara con sus manos. No es que sintiera la necesidad de llorar. Se sentía decepcionado. "En verdad lo siento Lapis. Debí ayudarte desde el principio. Lo siento…"

Otro suspiro surgió de por parte del Cuarzo rosa arrepentido. En serio no encontraba las palabras correctas. Se dejó guiar por lo que sentía lo correcto en su corazón.

Es duro aceptar los hechos. Si se vieran desde otro ángulo quizás se llegaría a entender mejor a los demás. Hay que ser muy valientes para admitirlo. Y solos los corazones valientes y dispuestos saben perdonar.

El tiempo no se prolongó demasiado antes de que la gema Azul decidiera hablar ocultando una sonrisa.

"Psss Oye Steven"

El chico pone atención a su amiga quien parecía contenta y satisfecha.

"Emm si Lapis?" Steven aceptaría con la máxima seriedad lo que viniera. Apoyaría a Lapis en lo que sea.

La gema azul sonríe un poco viéndole de frente, se lleva la palma a su boca y pegando sus labios produce un chistoso sonido.

Lapis se empezó a reír sola al principio y Steven no lo entendía hasta que Lapis repitió el sonido gracioso de una flatulencia con su mano. Se trataba de lo que le enseño cuando molestaron al alcalde Dewey en su discurso sobre los aires calientes en la playa.

Es sorprendente como unas risas auténticas pueden curar si se comparten. Curan el dolor y lo reemplaza del mejor sentimiento en nuestro interior.

Los dos soltaron una longeva risa provocándola más y más por repetir el gracioso sonido de un pedo.

Luego del severo ataque de risas (Que paro cuando Steven se le fue el aire) Lapis y Steven recomponen su amable actitud.

Tenían un cosquilleo por lo que acaba de pasar.

Lapis finalmente hablo: "Entonces significa que estamos bien no?… Dijiste que necesitabas dormir? Puedo esperar y acompañarte. Podemos dormir juntos!" Dice inocentemente entusiasta.

Steven le sonaba bien pero rechaza la idea. "No. Necesito seguir despierto."

"Estas seguro? No quiero que te esfuerces. Tu parte humana es muy delicada recuerda."

Bostezo en desapruebo. "Estoy-"Otro bostezo. "Estoy seguro. Debo ayudarte, es por eso que necesito saber sobre ti Lapis. Te ayude a sacarte del espejo pero… debo preguntarte ¿Cómo te encerraron allí? Porque odias a las Gemas de Cristal? Ayudame a entender." No son preguntas precisamente amables pero Steven debe conocer la version de Lapis.

"Estoy… feliz porque te interesas saber de mí." Aun no se libraba de su idea. "Te contare todo de mi. Asi veras lo terrible que son las Gemas de Cristal."

"Mh-Mm y yo te convencere de que ellas son buenas..."

Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo. Es cierto que Lapis perdono a Steven pero aun lo queria a su lado. Por su parte Steven pronto cuestionaria a su familia y eso lo podria cambiar de opinión.

Una historia larga con hechos y contradicciones se avecina…

* * *

"Steven... En que te has metido." Murmuró procurando no ser descubierta.

En el dormitorio al lado de la ventana todavia abierta, Connie aprovechaba las sombras y el silencio para ocultarse de la conversacion entre las dos gemas. Connie se dio cuenta de la mitad de los hechos. Su mejor amigo fue secuestrado por esa gema azul y solo le preocupo ese dato.

Steven después de la cena (Sin faltar el maíz) le dijo a Connie que hablaria con ella más tarde para explicarle todo luego de hablar con Lapis. Connie no se resistio y subio a escuchar la pareja.

No queria exagerar la situacion. Sonaba que Steven lo mantenia bajo control, pero la necesidad de hacer lo correcto impulso a Connie a salir del cuarto, bajar las escaleras y tomar el teléfono.

Debía hacer una llamada urgente.

* * *

 **Recomendación: Un fic titulado "Si pudiera ser Algo…" otro One-Shot en mi lista de favoritos por parte de su autora BoaSanAmorsito13 tratando un reencuentro sentimental entre Steven y Lapis luego de los sucesos en los recientes capitulos. (Una fan hacen un mejor reencuentro que los guionistas que irónico)**

 **N/A: Bien, creo que ha quedado satisfactorio este capítulo. ¿Qué dicen ustedes, les gusta este acercamiento a Lapis? Darle un origen y significado siempre a estado en mis planes. Escribir este capítulo contradigo una norma que tengo y es incluir personajes propios (OC´s) pero necesitaba darle un sentido a lo que se aproxima.**

 **¿Dudas al respecto? Veamos… Puede ser confuso que escriba en un capitulo que la luna esta blanca luego dorada y ahora azul. La verdad es que en verano la luna de la cosecha es el inicio del solsticio y la azul se manifiesta raras veces por consecuencia de una pequeña capa invisible de humo y cenizas en un ambiente adecuado.**

 **Los colores y su simbología no los invite yo de la nada. La información esta verificada por la página: euroresidentes_com De esta web corrobore los distintos significados que representan por mayor índice de opiniones al público. El resto, la serie oficial nos lo confirma presentándonos sus personajes gemas y podemos notar sus patrones en sus comportamientos y creo que muchos de ustedes concuerdan con las emociones según varía el color.**

 **En fin. Un gusto escribir y compartir. Estén pendientes de "Muy Interesante en ti"**

 **Me despido insatisfecho por el final de Samurai Jack, Gracias y cuídense.**


End file.
